Love Ain't Reality
by SeddieLUV
Summary: Sam has reached her expiration date with love. All her relationships fail. So she's forced to go on a reality TV show where she must win Freddie Benson's heart. And she can't hide with cameras following her 24/7. SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1: iOne In A Million

**Chapter One: iOne In A Million**

"Sam is gonna _kill us _when she find out!" Spencer groaned to his little sister. They stared at the kitchen table, reading the letter _again and again. _It was like a death sentence.

"Shut up, Spencer!" Carly snapped. But even she had chewed her nails off. "Of course Sam is going to murder us when she sees this!" Carly hadn't done this cuz she was tired of living. She loved her life! She hadn't thought Sam would really get picked.

"Let's tell them no." Spencer suggested. "We'll call them and you'll pretend to be Sam! Seriously, it's your turn. I've had to be the woman _way _too many times. Or we could say she died."

"Spence, we can't say she died!" Carly hissed, rolling her eyes. God, why did she always have to be the adult? "Could we ask them to pick another girl? They probably got like a billion responses."

"No." Melanie told them. "She was accepted. She's going. This will be good for her." Melanie assured them. "If she won't have a relationship on her own, we'll do it for her."

Carly nodded slowly. "Fredward Benson _is _dreamy. They'd make beautiful children together."

"Oh man, think about _how _she'll kill us!" Spencer wondered. "Maybe c-chopsticks?"

"I'm not surprised she got picked." Carly said, getting used to the idea. "The producers aren't blind. Even they see they'll make a cute couple."

"She wants us to suffer." Spencer said to himself since the girls ignored him.

"I wish I had applied myself!" Melanie said as she stared at the man's picture. "God, his eyes are _so mysterious! _ Even Sam will admit he's gorgeous."

"I bet she'll just throw us in a bonfire. It's less messy and she'll be able to watch us burn slowly and painfully."

"Mom will be thrilled." Melanie said. "She's tried setting her up with her ex boyfriend's sons. You'd think Sam would go for the greasy fry cook at Burger King…"

"Oh God, Dad is gonna die too!" Spencer yelled. "She'll track down his submarine!"

"They'll be constantly be filmed. We'll be able to watch them fall in love." Carly whispered. "And make sure they don't get _too _involved until she's got the ring."

"If I help Sam murder you two, she'll spare me?" Spencer asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "I'll make it quick. You'll only feel a little pain."

"Ohmigod!" Melanie squealed. "This is the perfect excuse to shop! We'll buy her brand new clothes…something sexier than those Penny T's that make her chest look flat. With our help, he'll _have _to pick her!" Sam was a bit rough around the edges, but she had potential.

"How do you girls prefer to die?" Spencer asked. "If Sam makes me her assistant, I think I can convince her to let you choose."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Spence, what the hell are you talking about?" Everyone stared at her. She was a priss. She usually didn't use dirty language like that. But she to admit it felt kinda good. And Spencer deserved it.

"Hey, watch it!" Melanie whispered as if someone was eavesdropping. "The baby hears everything you say." She patted her round stomach protectively. "I don't want him to come into this world cussing."

"Oh, hell." Spencer mumbled. "I didn't realize that Strawberry Splat smoothie for lunch would be my last." Melanie glared at him. "So when do we tell Sam?" These could be his final hours! Life suddenly seemed so short. God, he was gonna go to his grave as a loser! Why was he still single?

"Soon. The show premieres in a week."

"_A week?" _Carly screamed. She grabbed the letter from Spencer's hands. "Is the mall open late on Thursdays?"

Spencer sighed. "I'll start writing my will."

**X Sam's POV**

"_You what?" _I screamed after Carly finished telling me what my family and my best friend had done to me. "Could you take this knife out my back?" They'd totally backstabbed me!

"We sent the producers your picture and info about yourself. You're one of the twenty girls chosen to be on the new reality show: Love Ain't Reality." Well, they were right about that. Love was fake. It ended in heartbreak and ice cream. "You'll be trying to win the heart of Freddie Benson. If you win, you'll be the new Mrs. Benson."

"Oh. My. God. Is this cuz I didn't apply for college?" God, so what if I wasn't going with Carls to Harvard? That gave her the right to ruin my life? "We watch this trash just to make fun of them! How could you do this to me?"

"It's for your own good." Carly whispered. She looked really guilty.

"No, ham is for _my own good. _You're trying to make me get an education!"

"No! Well…no! You have trouble with relationships. I want to see you fall in love and raise a family."

"I'm only eighteen! We can't all have sex with the first guy we meet." I yelled, staring at Melanie's huge belly. "I've got time to find a guy. Just not on a stupid reality show!"

"Soon you'll be twenty…and then forty…and then old with gray hair! No one wants to date a granny, Sam." Carly told me.

"_Thanks_, Carls. Nice to know you have so much faith in me." I snapped. "You can't do this! I'll be around girls with bigger boobs and no brains! _And_ I'll be on camera twenty-four-seven!"

"It's done, Sam. Just give it a chance. I hear Freddie is really sweet."

"People say that about me before they get to know me."

"Well, maybe he's different." Melanie put her hands on her hips. You might even fall in love with him."

"Maybe…if it wasn't on TV! I'm gonna be embarrassed in front of the entire freaking world! You know I'll be the first to get kicked off."

"You won't be."

"Oh, so now you're a psychic?" I screamed at them. "Listen closely…_I won't do it._"

"You don't have a choice, Sam. We're not letting you die alone. You leave in a week."

"_Wait._" I held up a hand to shut them up. "A week?" I felt like ripping my hair out when Carls and Mel nodded. "One freaking week?"

"Yes, now come on!" Carly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door. "We're taking you shopping. The letter said you need dresses and you own _none."_

I pulled my hand away. "No! I don't even know this guy!"

Melanie sighed and picked up the letter. "It says he's _a_ _sensitive, smart and caring man looking for a girl who has a heart of gold." _

"See, he's not an actor!" Carly told me. "He's the host of _Tech Time With Freddie. _

"Oh, so he's a geek _and _a jerk? Our children are gonna turn out great."

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, I promise it will get exciting soon. Don't worry, Freddie will be in the next chapter! This is **_**obviously **_**a SEDDIE story =D**

**In a website full of slimy oysters, reviews are the pearls (:**


	2. Chapter 2: iWish You Were Chocolate

**Chapter 2: iWish You Were Chocolate**

_Confession Camera:_

"Uh…I don't know what to say." Freddie shrugged into the camera. "I haven't met the girls yet. I'm kinda nervous…stuck in a mansion with twenty girls?" He laughed nervously. "God, I sound lame. Sorry." Freddie ran a hand through his hair as the camera kept filming. "What am I looking for? A girl I can talk to easily…and someone who's not fake."

**X**

I blew my fringe bangs out of my eyes _again _and sighed. It was useless. It kept falling back in its new position. Then I tugged at the red V-neck dress, annoyed and frustrated with how tight it was.

_Why? Why did they have to cut in a fringe? This is exactly why I didn't have one! God, who grabs scissors and starts cutting without warning? Well, it did say something about "changing my appearance" in the contract I signed. Why did I sign that? Oh, right…I'm a freaking idiot!_

We'd arrived at the L.A. mansion this morning. The show's producer, Missy Robinson, had taken us immediately to hair and make-up. I hadn't talked to any of the other girls yet, which was fine by me. Most of them were snobby blondes.

"I don't think your method is working." A red-haired girl said as she watched me fight my stupid new bangs. She was beautiful even without the eyeliner and bronzer.

I shrugged, staring at her. "I never wanted to cut it…why does yours stay where it's supposed to? That's no fair!"

"I'm jealous of _you_. The hairspray I inhaled is gonna do _serious _damage to my lungs." She giggled. "I'm Amber Miller."

"Sam."

"At least _one _person isn't drooling over herself. So, you meet any of the competition?"

"Not yet, and I wanna keep it that way." I can tell there all arrogant. I sat next to a girl while we were having our hair and make-up done, and she was bossing everyone around like a Hollywood star! She'll be a perfect match for Freddie."

"That's Madison. We got her kind in Texas. Very scary with their spray tans and hair extensions.

"And _nails_!" I yelled. "I still have nightmares about those fake nails. I bet they can kill us." Amber laughed. "So why are _you _here?"

"Freddie." Amber said, looking confused. "Isn't that why we're all here? To fall in love with Freddie?"

"Not me." I frowned.

"Huh? You don't want to be here?" Amber's hand covered her mouth, which looked like a giant O. "Um…why the hell did you sign up for this is you don't want to be here? No offense…"

"Cuz my family and friends _care about me. Ugh!" _I shouted. "I hate them all. They signed me up without _my _permission and forced me to come."

"Whoa." Amber said, shocked. "So you _want _to be one of the five that goes home?" Every Friday night _live_, Freddie picked five girls to be eliminated and go home. Some cried and begged for a second chance. It was hilarious.

"Fingers crossed." She patted her growling stomach. "So when does this show start? _I'm so hungry_!"

"Are you serious? We're about to meet our future husband, and you're thinking about _food_?"

"Amber…I'll only think about him if he's covered in chocolate."

**X**

And we're live in five…." The host, Nevel Papperman shouted.

"Four…"

_I could still run away. No one could stop me. _Freddie thought nervously. God, why had he let him mom do this to him?

"Three…."

_Why does God hate me so much? _

"Two…"

_Just kill me now. _

"We searched the country for twenty gorgeous girls! One lucky life will be changed forever. For the next three months, they'll take challenges and fight for dates. What will these ladies do to win a million dollars and a marriage proposal? Find out on _Love Ain't Reality_."

**X**

"I'm Freddie."

"Duh, I'm Skylar." She shook his hand but didn't want to let go. "We're gonna get along perfectly." She flirted.

"G-great?" He said like a question as Skylar let the next girl step up to him. This one looked like the Pillsbury Dough Boy.

"I'm Shannon, it's wonderful to meet you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, totally." Freddie whispered. Every girl he'd met was going for sexy or flirty. They scared the hell out of him. "Bye, Shannon."

He stared at the next girl with straight blond hair. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Sam." She didn't sound sweet like the others. "And you're Freddie…whoop-dee-freaking-doo." She mumbled.

"Sorry, what?"

"Forget it." Sam gave him an awkward smile. It was time to run and hide. "Later." She rushed over to Amber.

Freddie watched her go. _"Right…_she's a freak."

**X**

_Confession Camera: _

"Some of them…are cool. But one girl is just _weird,_ like she was trying to escape. I need someone who won't freak me out." Freddie finished before the camera switched to Sam, her arms crossed and looking annoyed.

"He's handsome. So what? He's like all the other Hollywood jerks. And he's not interested in me. I know this is a game…but the prize is more delicate than a chocolate bar! He's got real feelings. I don't want to play a game I can't win. "She sighed impatiently. "I just want to eat. _Yo_!Where's the _fridge_?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you understand the story a bit better now. Next chapter will be very SEDDIE! **

**Reviews make the world go round :D**


	3. Chapter 3: iNew Nickname

**Chapter 3: iNew Nickname**

_She'll pick a fight for no good reason_

_She knows I'll never leave_

_I love her half to death_

_But she's killing me_

"Wow, Freddie! That's _so _cool!" A blond girl who called herself Carrie Schneider **(A/N: Love ya, Dan! :D) **said. She squeezed Freddie's muscular arm. "I can't believe you're the host of _Tech Time With Freddie. _I _love _that show!"

"No you don't!" A girl who looked exactly like Carrie said. "You hate that show! You called Freddie a dork."

"It was _geek, _Mary." Carrie said. "Just shut up! I'm trying to talk with Freddie."

"You're just jealous!" Mary yelled, pushing Freddie away. "He's been staring at _me _all night! You only signed up for this cuz I did!"

"Why would I be jealous of _you_?" Carrie shouted over the loud music. Tonight was the first group date with Freddie…and it wasn't going well. All the girls were fighting for Freddie's attention. "I'm not crazy!"

"Carrie, you can't fool anyone." Mary smiled at Freddie. "Wanna go somewhere more private?"

"Do you two…know each other?" Freddie asked nervously, suddenly enjoying the crowded mansion.

Carrie and Mary nodded. "We're twins." They looked the same…and acted the same. Horrible.

"Well, I'm gonna get a drink." Freddie ran off before they could follow him. He ignored them yelling "Come back! Come back!"

Freddie sat down on a lounge chair by the pool. "Oh." He said, annoyed he wasn't alone.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh yourself. Shouldn't you be inside, Mr. Reality?"

"Shouldn't you…"

"Touche." She sighed and kicked off her heels that matched the red dress. "I'm don't wanna beg you to dance with me."

"Um…thanks. I think." Freddie frowned. He never understood this girl! All the others wanted him. Why didn't she?

"You're _not _welcome."

"Did you say something?"

Sam shook her head. It was too dark to see her blush. "No." she whispered.

"You mumble alot." Sam stared at him like she was gonna murder him. "You mumbled when you met me."

"I've _never _mumbled!" Sam yelled. She wasn't shy! She just didn't want to talk to _him_!

Freddie grinned. "Whatever you say…_Mumble._"

"Don't call me that."

"Why? I like it. I bet no one has ever called you that before."

"God, are you _five?" _Sam's fringe fell over her eyes again. "I don't want a nickname!" _Stupid Fringe. Stupid Family._

"What did you say, Mumble?" Freddie laughed. Sam punched his shoulder. _Hard. _"Are you just an angry girl?" He rubbed his shoulder.

"No. I just freaking hate it here!"

"Why d-"

"Freddie!" Madison ran up to them. "Come dance with me." She frowned at Sam. "I'm more fun."

"Um…sure." Freddie stood up. He offered his hand to Sam, but she shook her head. And he couldn't make her come. "We'll talk later."

"Oh thank God! I was really worried." Sam rolled her eyes as Madison dragged Freddie away.

"See you later, Mumble."

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"We have chemistry!" Madison said. "He danced with me the most. I hope the other girls aren't upset when Freddie picks me."

"Mumble! He called me Mumble!" Sam felt like breaking the camera. "Mumble!"

**X**

"Good morning, Mumble." Freddie said when he saw me at breakfast.

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. I stared at the floor as I picked up a box of frosted flakes. God, staring was rude! Shouldn't they be drooling over Freddie?

"Can't do that, Mumble. So how is everyone?"

"Great!" Madison said before anyone could answer. "Me and Sam are becoming _great _friends." She put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed tight, making me uncomfortable.

"Good. Mumble was all alone last night." Freddie whispered. He couldn't stop grinning at me.

"I wasn't alone!" I told him. "I was just bored and…I have friends!"

"If you say so, Mumble." I watched Freddie pour milk into his cereal bowl.

"Don't call me that!" I stomped my foot angrily.

Freddie just laughed. "Want me to call you Thumper?"

"Want your breakfast on your head?" I hissed.

"Sorry, what did you say, Mumble?"

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't expect so many (: The song at the top is from **_**She's killing me. **_**It's sooooo Seddie! Check it out!**

**The next chapter will be the first challenge…paintball war! Get excited! I hope it makes you laugh until orange juice comes out your nose! Warning: If orange juice comes out your nose and you're **_**not **_**drinking orange juice…see a doctor immediately.**

**Reviews are like a beautiful, greasy dream…wait that's bacon :D**


	4. Chapter 4: iNot So Different

**Chapter 4: iNot So Different**

_Red:_

_Team Leader: Madison_

_Skylar_

_Alexis_

_Jade_

_Blue:_

_Team Leader: Amber_

_Mary_

_Carrie_

_Ashley_

_Yellow:_

_Team Leader: Sam_

_Megan_

_Shannon_

_Chelsea_

_Green:_

_Team Leader: Emma_

_Kate_

_Holly_

_Hannah_

_Dear Ladies,_

_The team that wins will win a group date with me. _

_Good luck, and have fun! _

_-Freddie _

"Paintball?" Madison whined. She read the team list and frowned. "Doesn't paintball…hurt?"

"Grow up!" Amber rolled her eyes. "I'm excited. I've never played paintball before."

Madison glared at her. "Whoop-dee-freaking doo." She smoothed her perfect blond hair. "It better not ruin my hair."

"It's _paintball._" I told her. "It won't matter how your hair looks when you get shot."

Madison didn't get mad at me. She just smiled strangely. "You're right, Sam." Something wasn't right…

"I don't know how to play!" Holly, a girl with purple hair shouted angrily. "This is stupid!"

Ashley grinned. "My ex-boyfriend took me once! But he didn't let me shoot anyone, he did it all himself." Everyone stared at her. _How _did that help us?

I sighed. "I've played Assassin a few times." I confessed. "I've never lost."

"Way to blow your own horn." A red-head named Kate whispered. She knew I could hear her. "That's no fair! Isn't that cheating?"

"_No_!" Amber shook her head and smiled at me. "The challenges are just for fun!"

Kate groaned. "Shut up, Amber. I'm sick of you talking."

That's when things got ugly.

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"God, I hate Amber Miller!" Kate complained, crossing her arms. "Who does she think she is? Ryan Seacrest? She better watch out, I get ugly when I'm mad. I'm not even kidding!" She blew a kiss at the camera.

"Please, please_, please _can I push Kate down the stairs?" Amber begged. "Oh, and Madison! She acts all nice to my friend Sam…but she's a witch to everyone else. Why is that? She's planning something…"

"Sam and Amber started the fight!" Kate hissed, the camera switching back to her. "What kind of name is _Sam _anyway? She thinks she's so great cuz. Well, I'm prettier! God, if she wins I swear I'll *BEEP*

Freddie grinned at the camera. "I hope today goes well. I spent all night making the teams." He laughed. "It was so hard not to write Mumble instead of Sam. I think she hates that nickname more than me!"

**X**

"Welcome to your first challenge." The host, Nevel said. The girls were all wearing jeans and Penny tees in there team color. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" All the girls cheered except for Sam.

An hour later Sam was hiding behind a tree as she aimed her gun. She and some girl called Megan were the last ones on their team. Shannon was a _huge _target…she'd been hit immediately. Chelsea had accidentally shot herself trying to shoot at another girl.

"What's the plan?" Megan asked, looking determined to win. "The red and green teams are gone! We just have to-"

"Ow!" screamed, grabbing her ankle. "I'm hit! Girl down! Girl down! God, I don't wanna die like this!"

Sam rolled her eyes. _Why did she always get the girls who didn't know what a freaking pencil was? _"You'll be fine! Just limp back to the mansion." She helped Megan stand up.

"Ouch….ouch…ouch…good luck, Sam…ouch…" Megan waved at her as a nurse handed her an ice pack.

Sam wandered around in the woods until she heard leaves rustling. She closed one eye to aim and pulled the trigger as a girl jumped out from at her. A blob of paint splattered on her cheek.

"_Gah_!" Ashley from blue team yelled. She pulled off her helmet. "Great, I'm out."

Sam smiled. She might actually win this thing! Even if it meant a whole night with Freddie. Just three more girls to- "Ouch!" She gasped. She'd been shot in the butt.

"God, I'm so sorry!" Amber ran up to her. "I thought my gun was broken…it just went off! I'm _so _sorry, Sam! I didn't mean to hit you!" She looked really upset.

Sam just shrugged. "It's fine. I'm used to paintball bruises." She sighed. "I won't be able to sit down for a few days…but I'm glad I'm out. I'm bored and hungry."

"Why are you _always _hungry?"

"That's just me."

Amber helped Sam walk back to the mansion. All the girls and Freddie were waiting for them.

"Who won?" Madison asked, angry that she wouldn't get the date with Freddie.

Sam turned around to show them the paint on her pants. Blue team cheered and surrounded Amber in a group hug.

"It was an accident." Amber explained. "Sam would have killed me."

Sam wasn't listening. She was staring at Freddie. It was almost like he was disappointed…no way. That was just his face. It hadn't happened.

**X**

"That Madison is hiding something!" Carly said, lying on the couch with Melanie and Spencer. "And why is Sam still acting like that?"

"She angry at us." Melanie shrugged and threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "We _forced_ her to do this."

Carly sighed. "But Freddie wants to know her!" She pointed at the TV screen. "She won't even give him a chance!"

"He won't eliminate her tomorrow." Melanie whispered. "There's something between them…"

Spencer laughed. "Yeah…you can just _feel _the hate."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Sam's just hiding her feelings. I just wish she would _try. _What if Freddie _does _eliminate her? This will all be for nothing!"

**X**

"Well, look who it is…" Freddie smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "Mumble."

"Stop calling me that." I hissed, rolling my eyes at him. "And shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?"

Freddie shrugged. "I just wanted to see what Mumble was doing."

"_Eating._" I held up the plate of ham I was cutting. "They tried to give me broccoli for dinner." I shuddered. "It was the worst experience of my life."

"Cute." Freddie whispered. His eyes stared into mine for a second. I'd never noticed his eyes before. They were like melted chocolate… "So how's your butt?"

"Dude…"

"What? You got hit, didn't you?" He smirked at me while I blushed. "It looked painful. I watched the whole thing on tape. You jumped _fifty _feet in the air when it hit you."

"Well, when you get hit in the butt by a paintball, let me know. We'll see how you like it." She looked at the clock on the wall. "Seriously, you should go."

"Mumble…" Freddie stepped closer to me. I stepped back. "Some might say you're trying to get rid of me."

"What if I am?" I didn't dare look up at him.

"Well, that hurts, Mumble."

"_Stop _calling me that!" I shouted, finally looking up. "I _don't _mumble so you can't call me that!"

"Yes, Mumble, I can." He leaned dangerously close to my face. "But I like that about you."

"You don't even know me." I whispered as he stared at my lips. "How can you know what you like about me?"

"I know enough, Mumble. And I'm going to learn more about you even though you _say _you don't want me to."

"I don't _say, _Mr. Reality. I _mean _it."

"Are you trying to convince me…" He stepped closer, trapping me against the counter. "Or yourself?"

"You…you don't know me." God, why did my voice sound so girly? _He was gonna think I liked him! Oh, God, no! _"I'm serious. I'm not playing this game. I don't want to be here. This isn't how I want to fall in love."

"You think this is how I want to?" I wished I wasn't backed against the counter so I could get away from him. "It's not."

I stared down at the floor. When I looked up in his eyes, I felt…something. I don't know what. I don't like it, and Freddie made it happen. God, he was so annoying! Why couldn't he leave me alone?

"Mumble…" He leaned closer and whispered into my ear. "We're not so different."

**A/N: Whoa, longest chapter so far! So do you guys like longer or shorter chapters best? I'll try and make it the length most of you want. Next chapter will be elimination night! AND A HUGE SEDDIE FIGHT! **

**SEDDIE HAPPENED HERE! Hope you guys enjoyed it. They're so cute together! I even gave them nicknames for each other…Mr. Reality and Mumble (:**

**OOOOOMMMMMGGGG! I can't believe iLMM premieres today! I've been waiting for forever! Seddie WILL happen! It's tonight at 7! Mark your foreheads! **


	5. Chapter 5: iThink i Going Home Tonight

**Chapter 5: iThink i Going Home Tonight**

"Are you ok, Sam?" Amber asked as she walked into the kitchen and saw me sleeping _on _the counter. "Sam? _Sam_!"

"Nyeeeh." I groaned, keeping my eyes shut. God, it was only noon! Why did she have to be an early bird? "I'm fine. _Now let me go back to bed!"_

"Sam, the kitchen counter is _not _your bed."

I opened one eye and stared at her. "I'm not picky."

Amber rolled her eyes. "The date was great, thanks for asking! We went to a nightclub in the V.I.P area!" She sighed. "I danced with Freddie more than anyone! He's so sweet." She laughed. "Seriously, he could drive sugar out of business!"

_Please, God. Make it stop. _She wasn't going to let me get any sleep. And I hadn't slept all night! I was too upset over the stupid elimination tonight. What if he didn't send me home?

"Well, the first elimination round is tonight. I _really _hope I stay." Amber frowned. "Oh God, did I just jinx it?"

"I really want to say yes…_so yes." _I rolled my eyes. "Amber, I'm sure you'll stay. And I'm sure I'll leave." I ignored the nervous feeling in my stomach. But what happened last night…it would never happen again.

Amber stared strangely at me. "Sam…it's ok if you like Freddie. I know you hated him before..." She sighed. "You two make a cute couple."

_Oh, I had started to like Amber. Now I had to get up and find a knife. _"Honestly, I'll be the happiest person in the world if I leave tonight."

"I'm serious, Sam. Are you trying to convince _me _you want to go or _yourself_?"

I groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Freddie said the same thing last night! I really do _want _to go home!"

"Still sounds like you're trying to convince yourself." Amber crossed her arms. "Admit it! Your starting to like Freddie."

"I do _not _like Mr. Rea-I mean Freddie."

"Why can you give me a nickname but I can't call you Mumble?" Freddie asked, standing in the doorway. "You don't even have a reason to hate me."

"I…um…well…" Oh, God. I just closed my eyes again and mumbled "Shut up." _Oh, real clever, Sam. God, I was a freaking idiot!_

Freddie grinned at me. "Mumble, do you always spread yourself on the counter on Tuesday?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" I raised my head, watching Freddie and Amber laugh. "Why are you laughing? Stop laughing! You're all _freaks_!" I jumped up and started opening cabinets and drawers.

"What are you doing?" Amber asked.

"Looking for something…" I grabbed a knife. "To throw at you two!"

Freddie spread grape jelly on a bagel. "Keep mumbling, Mumble. Maybe someday I'll figure out what you're saying."

I raised the knife. "Keep talking and you won't be able to make children."

Freddie stepped back. "Keep away…" He was still smiling.

"It's my dream." I yelled, crossing my arms. "You can keep me away if you eliminate me tonight. Make us both happy."

"You don't want that." Freddie whispered. We were alone now. "I know you don't. Remember last night?"

"You don't know me. I'm here against my will. So just send me home!"

"I was right." His eyes didn't look so warm. They were angry now. "You want to stay. You're just afraid to admit it." He frowned. "I told you…we're not so different."

"You're wrong, Freddie." I hissed. "You _don't _know me and you never will! Stop trying to learn about me. It's never going to work!" That nervous feeling was worse. Oh God, was he right? Why did I feel like crying?

"Fine." Freddie whispered as he walked away. "Keep pretending."

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"I'm really nervous." Kate said, frowning into the camera. "Five of us will be sent home tonight. I don't want to go! Me and Freddie are meant for each other! We both like…does he like waffles?"

"I'm not worried." Madison said confidently. "I'm the prettiest girl here. Freddie will pick me. Who can blame him?"

Kate frowned. "I hate Sam. She's had so much attention from Freddie and she doesn't even care! But after this morning…she's gone." Kate giggled. "She never had a chance."

"It's so hard." Freddie said, staring at the floor. "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. They're all nice but I have to send home five. And Sam…" He sighed and shook his head. "Maybe I should just give her what she wants."

**X**

"Welcome to Reality Ain't Love." Nevel said into the camera as a makeup artist applied blush to Sam's cheeks. Her hair was straightened and she wore a light green dress that went to the middle of her thigh. "Welcome to elimination night. When Freddie calls your name, take the necklace from him and step over here. The five girls left will leave the mansion forever."

Fifteen necklaces were on a table next to Freddie. They were huge silver hearts with a sapphire in the middle. He reached out and grabbed one.

"Skylar." Skylar squealed and ran forward. She kissed Freddie on the cheek when he put the necklace around her neck.

"Holly."

"Jenna."

"Cheyenne."

"Amber." Sam was glad. At least Amber would have a chance at love.

"Alexis."

"Jade."

"Megan"

"Natasha."

"Kate." Sam felt a bit jealous as she watched Kate take the necklace. She knew she was going and she _wanted _to. But Kate? He was keeping _Kate? _She didn't deserve him.

"Chelsea."

"Emma."

"Madison."

"Hannah."

_This is it. I'm finally going home…I want this. I really want to go home. Just keep telling yourself that._

"There is only one necklace left." Nevel whispered. "Who will it be?"

Shannon was almost crying. Mary and Carrie were holding hands _for the first time_. Ashley and Vanessa were like Sam, waiting silently for Freddie to call out one more name. Sam wasn't nervous. She wasn't…

"Sam."

Everyone gasped as Sam slowly walked forward. Freddie put the necklace around her neck and whispered in her ear "I hope you forgive me for keeping you here against your will, Mumble." When she didn't say anything, he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug.

Sam stared up into his big brown eyes. Oh God, why was she so comfortable in his arms?

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I love reading them all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Definitely some Seddie…like iLMM! I loved the part when Caleb said "In 2026 aliens capture Ryan Seacrest!" LOL**

**I added pictures of Sam's necklace and her dresses on my profile! Go look! Are you looking? Go look! **

**Reviews make the world go round ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: iCook For You

**Chapter 6: iCook For You**

I stood by the edge of the pool, staring at the necklace in my hand. I didn't know what to do. I was surprised. I kept telling myself it was a dream and I'd wake up in my bed at home. Freddie _had _sent me home.

God, I hated this. Freddie and I hated each other! Why did it feel right to stay? Why did it feel right when he hugged me? I blame the asparagus we had for dinner. Yeah, that was it.

I should be celebrating with the others. But I couldn't look at Freddie right now. Another week of being called Mumble? I wasn't really in the mood to party. I felt a hand on my shoulder and stepped away from Freddie. God, how did he _always _find me?

"Freddie." I whispered, dropping the necklace into the pool by "accident". I watched it fall but Freddie grabbed it before it could sink to the bottom. He handed it to me and I mumbled, "Thanks." I wish Freddie had fallen instead of the necklace.

"You're welcome, Mumble." He smirked at me. "All by yourself again? Amber was looking for you."

"Oh." I shrugged and fiddled with the necklace. "I just wanted to be somewhere quiet. Amber is looking for me? I'd better go…"

I started to leave but Freddie grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Please don't go yet." He whispered. "We need to talk."

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks." I wanted to step back but then I'd fall in the pool. Mumble was bad enough. I'd kill myself if he started calling me Graceful.

Freddie sighed. "Sam…do you hate me? I couldn't tell when I gave you the necklace. I'm not sorry I kept you here…but are you angry?"

"I don't know." I _thought _I hated him. But when he called my name, I wasn't angry. Just shocked. "I'm still surprised. I was sure you'd send me home after…the fight."

"Well, I was." Freddie sighed and stared into my eyes. "I was going to send you home…"

"Why didn't you?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

Freddie ran a hand through his hair. "I can't let you go yet. I kept you because I felt a connection. Maybe it's just the hate…but there's a different side of you."

"Fre-"

"Sam, you keep saying you want to go home…but do you really? I just want to get to know you." He took the necklace from me suddenly. "Will you accept this necklace?"

"We just did this!"

"Well, we're doing it again." He put the necklace around my neck and frowned. "Do you still want to leave?"

I frowned at him. "I hate the idea of finding love on a freaking TV show. There's _no _reality!" Freddie stepped closer to me.

"You don't want to fall in love?"

I glared at him. "It's embarrassing." I confessed. "Not for you. All the girls are drooling over you. And I don't want to compete for you. That _isn't _love."

"I d-"

"Do you know how many girls will be heartbroken? Vanessa already loved you and she's gone. I think I'll pass."

"So you're scared."

"I am _not _scared!" I hissed, crossing my arms. "It's just a show."

I couldn't see his face as Freddie whispered "But you're scared of going home if you _do _like me. You're scared because this is a show and millions watch it. Everyone will know you love me and you can't deny it. Right?"

"I'm _not _scared." I repeated slowly. God, he didn't believe me. Who would? I sounded so stupid and girly

"I guess you don't get scared often. When you let your defense down, let me know."

"_Stop _doing that!" I yelled angrily. "God, you are so annoying!"

Freddie frowned. "Are you gonna push me in the pool now?"

"Hope you understand." He landed in the water with a splash.

**X**

"Welcome to your second challenge." Nevel smiled at the girls. "You will be put in groups and each make Freddie a home-cooked meal."

Everyone groaned. Sam wasn't even listening. She kept thinking about what Freddie had said. Why did she care? Why did his eyes have to be so freaking cute? Was he right? _Was _she scared of getting hurt? No. Sam Puckett didn't get scared and everyone knew it. Except Freddie Benson.

"Each group will get a piece of paper with a recipe on it. Freddie will taste every meal, and the winning group will win a group date with him tonight. Good luck."

Sam sighed and reached into a bowl. She pulled out a piece of paper, praying it would be something easy like burgers and fries from America.

_Italy:_

_Chicken Alfredo _

Sam sighed. "Why couldn't we have gotten spaghetti tacos?"

Jade, Natasha and Megan stared at me. "What is a _spaghetti taco_?" Megan asked. They all looked disgusted.

"Never mind." Sam told them. She'd never made chicken alfredo but it was the reason she existed. Yeah, she was alive because of Italian food. Her dad (before he left them) had met her mom at _Hasta La Pasta. _She was his waitress. Mom had always _really _liked Italian dudes…

_How hard can this be?_ "Uh…does anyone know how to make chicken alfredo?" Everyone shook their heads.

Well, if Freddie didn't like it…she would shove it in his face. God, _that _would be hilarious.

**X**

"I can't believe we lost _again_!" Natasha hissed in the girl's bedroom. "How could _Madison _and _Katie _win? I bet they used salt. I told you guys we should've used more salt!"

"We worked so hard!" Jade complained. She jumped onto her bed. "And Amber always wins…do you think she's cheating?"

Megan frowned. "Katie will probably try to sleep with Freddie tonight." She sighed angrily. "It's _so _like her. They don't deserve him!"

"And you _do?_" Jade hissed. "You were staring at Freddie while _we _did all the work!"

Megan glared at her. "Liar."

"Oh, _I'm_ the liar? You should look in a mirror…wait you do that all the time…"

Sam just rolled her eyes while her team argued. Five minutes later Megan and Jade were wrestling on the floor. The viewers were probably loving this. Sam couldn't stop laughing. She loved watching prissy girls fight.

After an hour the screaming and crying gave Sam a headache. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!" Someone shouted from the bedroom. Sam smiled and leaned against the counter, closing her eyes.

"Is it me…" Sam's eyes flew open and saw Freddie grinning through the mirror. "Or are you always alone when I find you?"

"Well, this is the _girl's _bathroom, Fredward."

"I just-" He was interrupted by Megan screaming "Shut up!" They heard a loud snap. "I said shut _up_!"

"What is going on?" Amber asked, coming into the bathroom. She didn't even notice Freddie. God, did boys come into the _girl's _bathroom all the time?

"Megan and Jade are fighting about…stuff." Sam explained, looking bored. "I got a headache and left."

Amber laughed and ran out again. "I've _got _to see this!" She winked at Sam as she left. Oh God, Amber was leaving her with _him_!

Sam stared down at the floor. "So…was the group date…fun?"

"Oh." Freddie looked surprised. He hadn't come to talk about his date. "Uh…it was good, I guess. I felt like the rope in a Tug Of War game.

"That's what happens when Madison and Katie are together." Sam tried to ignore the awkward feeling in the air. "Trust me, I grew up with a twin sister who's nothing like me."

"Interesting…" Freddie whispered. More awkward silence. Freddie had finally got Sam alone…and he didn't know what to say. "I think I'll go to bed now. Wake me if they kill each other." He caught her eye as he left. "Goodnight, Mumble."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Night, Mr. Reality." She whispered when he was gone. He always made me feel _something. _I hated it and Freddie made it happen.

_When you let your defense down, let me know._

Sam sighed as she remembered their fights. How close his body had been. How she had shivered when he touched her. She felt angry he had left so quickly. What had he been going to say? Sam _had _to know.

She found herself running after him. He was right…she was scared. But mostly hungry.

**A/N: Well…what did ya think? I promise you Seddie fans will all LOVE the next chapter! I'll update soon. **

**Reviews are like hot sauce…except completely different. Review anyway! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: iKiss You

**Chapter 7: iKiss You **

I ran out of the bathroom, heading for Freddie's bedroom. How long had it been since he left me? I wasn't sure. Not _that _long…but he could still be asleep by now.

If he was, then I would hide in my bedroom and forget this ever happened. But what if I _did _catch up to him? What if-

"Sam?" He asked, reaching for the handle of his bedroom door. "You okay?" His brown eyes were full of concern.

I panicked. What should I do now? Oh God, I couldn't even move! I _had _to do something…I looked like an idiot! _Kill me now! _

"Seriously, Sam, are you-"

I grabbed his shoulders and pressed his lips against mine. _What had I just done? _ He wasn't kissing me back. He was just standing there with my tongue in his mouth! Maybe he didn't like me?

Suddenly he held me tightly, wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. _God, his lips are so soft. _I thought as I slowly pulled away from the kiss. His eyes stared into mine; his hands were tangled in my curls.

Then he attacked my mouth again. I let out a moan as he kissed me _wildly. _Again and again and again. We never paused to breathe.Just one kiss and I was addicted. _God, I was addicted to Freddie Benson? _

This kiss was driving me crazy. _He _was driving me crazy. I wasn't thinking clearly. Oh. My. God. Was I seriously kissing him? No! Stop! But I didn't stop. It felt _so _right…

We finally separated. I think we kissed for eight minutes without stopping. Now there was awkward silence. Except for my heart beating loudly. I'm sure Freddie could hear it.

I stared at the floor, embarrassed. I finally realized what I'd done. I wanted to kill Freddie. No one could ever know about this. But it was too late. "Fre-"

"You don't have to mumble, Mumble. Your kiss said it all." He grinned at me.

"I'm not!"

"What did you say, Mumble?" He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I have to know…why did you do it? I thought you hated being here."

"Because…I…" I whispered, crossing my arms. "I just…I _don't _want to be here…I already explained why. But maybe…you were right." _Please make my death quick. _

He looked surprised. "I was?" He asked. I looked up and started to yell…but he wasn't smirking. He wasn't saying "I told you so".

"Yes." I whispered. "Maybe I was _a little _scared…but I'm not some little wimp that-"

"I could never think you're a wimp." He interrupted, laughing. "You're the only girl here who isn't obsessed with me…until now."

I rolled my eyes and slapped him gently on the shoulder. "Look, Freddie. I don't normally kiss guys like that."

"Oh, that's a lie. I really enjoyed that kiss. Really, _really _enjoyed it."

"I mean I don't kiss people randomly." I rolled my eyes. "But I _have_ had se…never mind." I looked around the hallway. "I don't really want to say that on TV."

"Stupid cameras." Freddie muttered. "I completely forgot about them."

"Now who's mumbling?" I smirked at him. "Hey…you called me Sam a few minutes ago. Like _twice_."

"Did I?" Freddie shrugged. "I didn't realize that. Maybe I'll call you that."

"Instead of Mumble?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "_And _Mumble. I'm not giving up that nickname. It's my favorite." He sighed. "Are you ready for the next challenge?"

"No."

"Well, get ready." He kissed my cheek sweetly. "I really want a date with you. Even if it's with the others."

"Um…yeah. Whatever." I whispered. I'd forgotten them. For a second, it was just us. Why did he have to bring _them _up?"

"You ok, Mumble?"

"I'm just tired." I started to leave but he pulled me back and kissed me before I realized it.

"Goodnight, Mumble." He whispered. He knew I was lying.

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"She kissed me!" Freddie said happily. "I couldn't believe it but _she _kissed _me_. I thought I wouldn't get a kiss from Mumble." He smiled into the camera. "I've had connections with a few other girls…but Sam is different. Good different. _Really _good different." He sighed. "Am I crazy?"

"Oh God, I kissed him." Sam groaned, covering her face with her hands. "I kissed him on live TV! The cameras are really annoying." She ran a hand through her hair. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him…but I enjoyed the kiss. God, where is he? Am I allowed to rip his head off?"

**X**

"Oh my God," Carly let her mouth hang open. "Where has _our _Sam gone? The one that didn't want to do this…who refused to like him? Now she's the one _kissing_ him? She _kissed _him on the freaking lips!"

"Whoa, who knew she had it in her?" Melanie said with a smile. "Didn't I tell you this was a great idea?"

"Yes." Spencer said, rolling his eyes and sounding bored. "But if they break up…she'll kill us! Does _no one _remember this?"

"It's official!" Melanie continued. "I'm a genius!"

Carly stared at the TV screen and frowned. "Do you think she'll chicken out?"

"She'd better not!" Spencer yelled. "My life is depending on their love!"

Melanie sighed. "Well, she can be _really _stubborn sometimes. But I swear to God if she denies her feelings for him, I'll go to that mansion and…and…steal her dresses. That red one was really cute."

**X**

Sam was lying in bed the next morning, too nervous to see Freddie yet. Everyone else was at breakfast. She'd sneak down later and eat everything in the fridge. But right now…she kept seeing the kiss over and over.

She felt tingly when she thought about his lips against hers. Last night had been the best she'd had since coming to this stupid house…but it couldn't be because of the kiss. How could one kiss make her feel this way? She felt the same way about ham! It was just one kiss.

But the kiss had been…incredible. Butterflies rose in her stomach when she thought about _Freddie? _Was she falling for him? On national television? A part of Sam told her she was being ridiculous. But another part told her she should just let go, and he would catch her. Forget the cameras. Forget the other girls. When it was them… it was _only _them.

**X**

"You're up!" Amber said when she finally came to breakfast. She piled her plate high with bacon and ham. "I think I'll nickname you Sleeping Beauty."

"And I think I'll push you in the pool." Sam warned, sitting down.

"Then I'll call you Lazy?"

"Shut up." Sam said, shaking her head. "I already have a nickname." _Mumble. _

**X**

It was my turn to wash and dry the dishes. When Freddie offered to help me, all the girls wanted to help too. "I think Mumble and I can handle it." He told them. But he liked staring at me better than drying dishes.

"Quit staring." I said without looking at him. He just laughed. "What?"

"The first thing you say to me all day is _stop staring_?" He smiled to himself as he put away a plate. "Why were you so late anyway? Are you avoiding me, Mumble?"

"I was lying in bed. Stop _staring _at me!" I yelled, feeling his eyes on me again. I flicked my hand at him. He jumped back as water and soap splashed on his shirt. "Aw, is Mr. Reality afraid of water?"

"Shut up, Mumble." He laughed, grabbing my waist and throwing water onto my face.

I groaned. "No fair, you held me down." I told him. "And I didn't get water on your face. Cheater."

"There are no rules." He smirked at me when I said nothing. "Speak up, Mumble. I couldn't hear you."

"Lame…very lame. You're messing with the wrong girl." I teased. I gasped when he splashed more water on me. I stared up at him, water dripping off my face. "I look like I tried to drown myself!"

"I think you look adorable."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a fish."

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"I'm _really _starting to fall for her."

**A/N: The first kiss…did you enjoy it? I tried to update soon, but this was a long chapter. Hopefully I'll get to 100 reviews? **

**I love the way reviews feel against my computer in the moonlight (:**


	8. Chapter 8: iDo it Right

**Chapter 8: iDo it Right**

"Ladies, your next challenge will be painting a picture for Freddie." Nevel said. "Three girls with the best paintings will win the next group date. Good luck!"

"God answered my prayers." Amber whispered excitedly. "Finally a challenge I can _win_. This is freaking awesome! Wait…am I dreaming? That's just cruel."

I smirked. "You're not dreaming, Am." Amber was the only cool person here. Sam had even more in common with her than Carly.

"Thank God." Amber said, picking up a paintbrush. "So are _you_ an artist?"

"Not funny." I rolled her eyes. "Well…I draw bunnies in jail. Does that count?"

"Um…why was the bunny in jail?"

"He robbed a gas station."

"Oh, for a second I thought you were insane." Amber said sarcastically. "But you look like an artist. I bet you'll make a masterpiece."

I started to argue when Jade yelled "Ow!" and kicked the door. "Jade, if you walked into the door, it's not the door's fault."

"It's not the door…it's Madison!"

"Madison made you walk into the door?" Amber sighed. "I believe that."

"No! God, she just told me I don't belong here and slammed the door in my face. Who does she think she is? Ryan Seacrest?"

"Forget about it." Amber told her. "She's just worried she'll lose. She probably thinks you're a threat. If she's rude, just ignore her."

"Or pour honey in her hair." I said, grinning. "She'll have a heart attack." We all laughed. God, that would be fun. Madison had been so nice to me…it was creepy.

I knew I wouldn't win. Freddie wouldn't like some stupid bunny behind bars! Would Freddie be mad if I didn't win? I slapped myself. I shouldn't even care!

Maybe he wanted to date other girls. It couldn't just be me. For a second he had seemed sweet. His lips tasted sweet. I just didn't know anything about him. But I could change that…

"Sam?" I looked up at Madison. "Can I sit with you? I can go somewhere else…"

"Um…whatever." I shrugged as Madison sat down in the chair next to me. Madison didn't notice me slide away from her. She was just so strange. Why was she nice to only me?

"Oh, I love your painting." Madison pointed to my piece of paper. "A bunny criminal? That's so cute."

"Yeah…whatever." _Who thinks bad bunnies are cute? _

Madison stared at me for a minute. "Can I paint _you_? I draw people really well and you're the only one around." She didn't wait for my answer. "So what do you think of Freddie?"

I slid a little farther away. "Oh. He's very…cute?" God, that sounded lame. It was too awkward to talk about a guy who might be my husband. Especially with Madison.

**X**

_Dear Sam, Madison, and Jade_

_Congratulations! You have won the third challenge. Your paintings were beautiful…just like you. I'll see you soon._

_-Freddie_

"Beautiful just like you?" Sam whispered, rolling her eyes. She read the letter again and laughed. "I expected better from you, Freddie."

"So did I."

Surprised, Sam turned around and saw Freddie standing behind her. "You did? So why did you write this?" Sam held up the letter and smiled when Freddie blushed.

"The producers made me write that." Freddie confessed. "They like that cheesy stuff. I have _some _dignity."

"Keep telling yourself that…" Sam rolled her eyes. "Wait. Is Mr. Reality actually _embarrassed_?"

"No! No, of course not!" Freddie shook his head. "I don't get embarrassed. Why wou-"

"Freddie." Sam interrupted. "You're embarrassed." She leaned closer, trying to look serious. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

His cheeks turned bright red. "Shut up, Mumble."

She shrugged. "You're not my boss. I spent all day painting for you! Did you pick that challenge? God, that paint stained my skin. Stained. My. Skin!" She held up her arm for him to see. "_See_."

"Mumble, there's no paint. I think you're just being dramatic."

"_What _did you call me?" I have never been dramatic! Ever! I just lie to get what I want. And sometimes I make things seem worse than they really are…but I'm not dramatic!

"Dramatic?" Freddie looked nervous while Sam stood there angry. Then she shoved his shoulder, making him stumble backwards. "Mumble!" He rubbed his shoulder. "That hurt."

"Awesome." She said as Freddie grabbed her waist and pulled her close. "Hey! Warn me before you do that."

"That's no fun."

Sam laughed and shut up quickly. _What are you doing? _She thought. _You're giggling like a little girl! _But she couldn't help it. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time. When her first real love had dumped her.

She liked Freddie. She couldn't deny that. But she still wanted to keep her guard up. What if he changed his mind? Maybe she could find a way to leave without getting eliminated…oh forget it. She was stuck here until Freddie kicked her out.

She wanted to leave…but did she want to leave Freddie? Maybe not but this was on live TV. Sam hated America watching her every move. What if she fell in love with Freddie and he didn't want her? What if he chose her and she didn't want to marry him? God, this was so hard!

"You ok, Mumble?" Freddie whispered in her ear; she shivered down to her toes. "You look distracted. If you want to talk…you can talk my ear off."

"Tempting." Sam mumbled as he kissed her. Sam leaned away but he held her shoulders and put his lips against hers again. Sam sighed. She couldn't think when he kissed her. Or maybe she just didn't want to.

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"The group date was nice." Freddie said, smiling. "I talked with Madison and Jade a lot. I know enough about them now…I know who I'll send home tonight."

"It was amazing!" Jade squealed. " I have to thank Freddie for kissing me on the cheek…and God for making Kate see! Man, she was mad. I'm not worried about tonight. I told a few jokes about computers…the man is _mine_."

**X**

Elimination.

I hate that word. I hate feeling so nervous. Me and Freddie had kissed…but he'd ignored me on the group date. Why? What game was he playing? The makeup artists yanked my straight hair while I told myself Freddie wouldn't eliminate _me. _The closest hospital was miles away. He wasn't stupid. Wait…he was, but still. He wouldn't do it. _Maybe._

Last week I'd begged to go home. Now I wanted to stay…a little. I wasn't going to cry if he sent me home. I just wanted to know him more. That's all. Nothing else. Nothing. No thing…

"This is _Love Ain't Reality._" Oh. I'd missed Nevel's speech. Whatever. I forced a smile as the camera zoomed in on all the girls. "Just like last time, Freddie will call your name and give you a necklace." This time it was a ruby instead of a sapphire. "Two will be sent home."

"Madison." Madison smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jade."

"Kate." Kate kissed him on the lips _again_. Sam noticed he didn't push her off. She frowned for a second, then gave the camera a fake smile. I had to get used to the dumb game I was playing.

"Amber."

"Natasha."

"Holly."

"Jenna."

"Megan."

"Hannah."

"Chelsea."

"Alexis."

"Skylar."

I couldn't believe it. I was in the bottom three _again_. God, what was going on in that man's head? If cameras weren't filming us, I would kick him. _Hard_.

"This is the last necklace." Nevel whispered, staring at me, Emma, and. "The two girls not chosen will leave the mansion immediately."

I couldn't tell what Freddie was thinking. He picked up the last necklace and took a deep breath.

"Sam."

_That. Nub. _I thought as I walked over to him. _That little nub. _I let him put the necklace around my neck and gave him a small smile. He looked disappointed, like he wanted more. Well, he wasn't gonna get a kiss after making me so freaking nervous.

Maybe I shouldn't kiss him so much. I barely knew him, and we were already kissing like a couple? It wasn't right. America probably thought I was his little puppet. If he wanted me, he had to earn me.

If this was about falling in love…I'd do it right.

**A/N: I promise the next chapter will be even better! Thanks to all my reviewers. I love reading all of them. I got 27 reviews for chap. 7! I'm so grateful. **

**I've added a picture of Sam's new necklace on my profile. It's waiting for you…**

**I love reviews…lotion…reviews… (:**


	9. Chapter 9: iGet Sweet Revenge

**Chapter 9: iGet Sweet Revenge**

I only needed one word to describe my day. Terrible.

Everything went wrong. Usually I blamed Karma…but this wasn't because I stole five bucks from a little boy. Well…maybe it was. But it was probably because of Freddie.

The girls had never thought of me as a threat. They thought I'd leave last night…but I didn't. Now they've made it their mission to ruin my life.

At first it was stupid stuff. They pointed at me and whispered. Then they threw all my stuff around our bedroom. Then Kate pushed me in the pool…then they _ate all the breakfast. _I had nothing left to eat! Not even a crumb!

Stealing _my _food? They've gone too far.

Freddie acted like everything was normal. I guess he was too stupid to notice what witches they all were (except for Amber) Seriously, he was _really _stupid sometimes. It was kinda cute…stop! God, I kept forgetting I had to play "hard to get".

"I hate those witches!" Amber said as we laid on our beds. "They make me so mad, I could just…do children watch this show?" She looked around the room like she could see the hidden cameras. "Um…I could just be really mad."

"You're not fooling anyone." I told her, smirking. "But whatever you do…I'll help. Do they have a death wish? They _starved _me!"

"They did you a favor. We had to eat…seriously are there kids watching us? I know it's a family show…"

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point! No one starves me. No one. We need revenge."

"Oooh, I love revenge!" Amber said excitedly. "We can burn their makeup!" She laughed. "Imagine it…"

"We can do better."

"What are you thinking, Sam?"

"I'm thinking _honey_…pour it in their hair while they sleep."

"You're a freaking genius! Madison and Kate will scream their heads off!"

"Totally. But who cares? They weren't using their brains for anything." She smiled. "But they'll see they messed with the wrong girl."

"Can we still burn their makeup?"

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"Sam is acting strange." Freddie said, frowning. "Did I do something wrong? I don't think…maybe I just…oh, I have _no _idea!" He sighed. "We haven't talked since last night. And I need to talk to her. I love talking to Sam. I don't feel uncomfortable with her." He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "Actually, I just need to talk to Mumble."

"Freddie is _so _mine!" Kate squealed as she applied more lip gloss. "We talked all day and he was so interested in me. I totally feel sparks…like fireworks. Hey! That rhymes…cool. I could be a poet! Right?" She frowned at the camera guy. "Hey, stop laughing! Why are you laughing? Jerk!"

"Did anyone else notice Kate following Freddie today?" Amber asked, rolling her eyes. "She's like a sad, lost puppy. I really hope she gets eliminated next." Amber crossed her arms. "When I talk to her, it's always _about _her. She makes me want to cut my own ears off! Wait…maybe I should just cut her tongue off."

"Honey…" Sam was ready to explode with excitement. "And Kate. _Excellent_."

**X**

"Can I help you?" Sam asked, staring up at Freddie from her lounge chair.

Freddie just kept staring. She was so cute sleeping…

"Freddie!" Sam shouted, throwing the bag of chips down. "Stop. Staring. Do you know how creepy you look? More than usual."

"Sorry." Freddie mumbled, but he kept staring at her. She was even cute insulting him.

"Freddie, stop that! You're officially creepy. Are you happy now?" She put her hands on her hips. "Do you feel proud?"

"You'll kill me anyway, so yes." He grinned at her. "I'm sorry I interrupted your _important _nap. But making you angry is the only way to get your attention."

"We don't have to be together all the time, Freddie." Sam stuffed a handful of chips into her mouth and started to walk away. Freddie grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

Freddie didn't let go, but he stepped back just in case. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Please come back to reality."

"Sam!"

"Fredward!"

"Sam…" Freddie stepped closer and his life flashed in front of his eyes. "I'm not stupid. If you tell me…you can go dream about running through a field of fat cakes!"

"God, if it makes you go away…" She sighed. "I feel like an idiot. You kept saying you want to know me better-"

"I _do_, Mumble."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sam…" He whispered in her ear. "I do want to know you. More than anything."

"Well, you're doing a terrible job." Sam frowned. "All we do is kiss…we're not learning anything about each other that way."

"Oh, I don't know. I've learned a lot." His laugh turned to groaning when she pulled her arm away and punched his shoulder. "Um…forget I said that."

Sam started to yell but she blushed instead. Stupid Freddie! Why did he have to say stupid things? Why did she like it? She'd never felt like this before. She was falling for Freddie now…but would she still feel like this when she knew the real Freddie? They were so different…how could the love last?

She _really_ hated this show.

**X**

Carly grabbed a handful of popcorn and ignored Melanie shouting "Stop hogging all the food!" She and Melanie couldn't look away from the TV screen. Sam was opening up to Freddie a little more every day…even if she didn't realize it.

"I don't like Amber." Melanie said, grabbing more popcorn. She was craving salty stuff. "She could steal Freddie away from Sam!"

"But Sam is friends with Amber." Carly said. "And stop stealing all the popcorn!"

"Hey, I'm eating for two." Melanie patted her baby bump. "I think this baby inherited Sam's love of food."

"Oh, I changed my mind. I'll never babysit for you."

"Carly, you promised!"

"Yes…but I've already got Sam. I can't handle _two_ starving girls stealing all the food from my fridge. And stop eating all the popcorn! We. Are. Sharing."

Melanie patted her baby bump again. "Do you really think I care?"

"Probably not." Carly sighed, watching Sam and Freddie argue.

"So where's Spencer?"

"He's at Socko's." Carly sighed as the phone rang. "Who's calling and why can't they wait until a commercial break?" She didn't want to miss a thing! What if they kissed again?

"I'll get it." Melanie offered, reaching for the phone on the table in front of them. "Hello? No, I'm not Carly Shay…but I'm a friend." She listened for a minute. Carly was too busy watching _Love Ain't Reality _to notice something was seriously wrong.

"Who called, Mel?" Carly asked when Melanie hung up. Melanie didn't answer. "Mel?"

"Y…your grandfather." Melanie whispered as Carly realized how small and scared she sounded. "He's coming to Seattle."

Carly turned off the TV. "Is something wrong? Mel, what did he say? What happened?"

Melanie shook her head. She didn't know Spencer as well as Carly and Sam. But she knew he was the nicest adult she'd ever met. And he was healthy! How could _this _have happened to _him_? She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Melanie?" Carly asked again, knowing something bad had happened.

"We need to go to the hospital." Melanie finally whispered. "Spencer had a heart attack."

**A/N: A cliffhanger! Yeah...I hate them too. But they make the story interesting! I promise I'll update soon…only a few of you will go mad waiting for an update ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't know this story would be so popular! Keep it up! In chapter 11 we will find out why Madison is being so nice to Sam…**

**Reeeeeeeeview! Well, that says it all (:**


	10. Chapter 10: iDon't Tell You Everything

**Chapter 10: iDon't Tell You Everything **

Skylar didn't pass elimination.

It was hard for me to watch another girl leave every week. It was harder to pretend to be happy for the cameras while Freddie called out names. I was never safe, so I never stopped worrying if I'd be the next to go. I'm sure everyone noticed at elimination night how… _fake_ my smile was.

But the worst problem was still Freddie Benson.

Maybe it wasn't _all_ his fault, but I always felt like he was cheating on me when he put his arm around another girl or told them how pretty they looked. I knew we were all trying to get Freddie to notice us, but I still hated this. Would I be kicked out if I killed a couple people "accidentally"? Probably. The cameras were everywhere.

God, why did love have to be so confusing? Freddie was sweet and cute…but that didn't mean we were perfect for each other! What if things didn't work out? This wasn't just a game now. Marriage was the scariest word in the dictionary. Well, right after makeup.

Freddie was just too unpredictable. He's gonna be the death of me someday. I never knew what to feel when he kissed me. Happy? Scared? Nervous? Hungry? _Starving_?

"Thinking about food?" Amber asked, pouring chocolate milkshake onto Kate's new dress. "You look kinda…distracted." She grinned and held up the dress proudly. "Take _that_!"

"Yeah, um…food." I lied. "I hope they serve fried chicken tonight." I sighed and frowned at Amber. "Do you ever feel like something bad just happened? Maybe I'm crazy…but something feels wrong."

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

Amber gasped. "Maybe the chicken burned!"

"Amber? Don't _ever _say that again."

Amber laughed. "Just saying…and nothing is wrong, Sam. Freddie likes you. The chicken is _probably _not burned. And Kate is gonna freak. It was worth losing my milkshake."

"Hi, Sam." Madison said, walking into our bedroom. She sat down on the bed next to me. "I was looking for you."

"Lucky me." I mumbled. Only Amber heard. "Madison? Why are _you _on this show?" I asked suddenly. She never talked to Freddie anymore, but she was always around me. What was her problem? But Madison suddenly looked…_serious_. She never looked serious! She wore so much makeup she looked like a clown.

"Uh…I have to go…brush my teeth." Madison whispered, standing up. She wouldn't look at me. "Bye."

"Whatever." I muttered as I watched Amber put the ruined dress on Kate's bed. Madison was extra strange today. But I had bigger problems. We didn't have a cell phone to remember Kate's face when she saw her dress!

And the biggest problem? The chicken really _was _burned.

**X**

"Just listen to me!" Melanie hissed. "We don't need to tell Sam everything. Not yet. Why worry her for nothing? Spencer will probably be fine after surgery. You heard the doctor."

"I _know _what the doctor said, Mel," Carly whispered. "But it's not fair to keep this from Sam. I don't care if she's on a TV show! She cares about Spencer too."

"Carls…I'm worried about him too. But what if Sam comes back and Spencer is fine? It will be over for her and Freddie. _Forever._"

"But maybe he won't be fine!" Carly shouted. "This isn't some dumb cold. It's _life threatening_!"

"Car-"

"Surgery is always dangerous. If Spencer can't…Sam should be here. She'd want to know if…if…if something happens to Spencer and Sam never gets to say goodbye. You think she'll _thank us_?"

"Don't say that. Spencer will be healthy as a duck. Heart attacks make people tired…but he'll wake up soon. Then he'll be making sculptures like he always does."

"…Then why are you so worried?" Carly whispered.

"We're not…well, we _are_…but…" Melanie muttered. She didn't know what to say. Spencer had been healthy! This shouldn't have happened, but it did.

"Oh, very convincing, Mel." Carly wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Not yet! Carls, we will tell her…just…_not yet_."

**X**

Sam snuck into the kitchen early. She didn't want the others to steal her breakfast again. This was her favorite part of the day! What was better than being alone with a whole room full of pork?

"You're up early, Mumble."

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes at Freddie. "Do you always have to sneak up on me? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you do."

"I'm going to ignore that." Freddie said, smirking at her. "But don't you want to share some of that bacon? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you don't."

"Touche." Sam mumbled. "So…how was your first date alone, Mr. Reality? You and Jade?"

Freddie shrugged, staring at the floor. "She's a very…loud girl. Seriously, I think she broke my ears." He looked up at her. "I like girls who mumble."

"I am _not_….oh, just forget it." Sam stuffed more bacon into her mouth. "So you didn't like her?"

"Well…do you?"

"I'm competing against her! And all of them try to bully me."

"No one could ever bully _you_. You'd probably do something like pour honey in their hair while they sleep."

"Who told you?"

Freddie laughed. "No one told me, Mumble. The screams didn't stop for three hours."

"Well, now you know everything about them." Sam whispered, knowing the girls would be here soon. Alone time with Freddie was ending…again.

"Well, I'm trying to find a wife." Freddie said. "I have to know them."

"Why, Mr. Reality? You afraid your bride will leave you?" Sam meant it as a joke, but Freddie got very quiet. "Freddie?"

"I can't mess up." He whispered, stepping closer. "I've never told anyone. My dad left my mom. I felt like my world was ending."

"That's…um…sad." Should she tell him _her _dad left too? Did Freddie need to know everything about her?

"Not really." Freddie grinned at her. "I get _way_ more presents on my birthday."

"Freddie, my dad left too." Sam said suddenly. _Oh God, why can't I stop myself around him? _ "I just…I don't know why I told you. I just wanted you to know…um…"

"Yes, Mumble?"

"I don't get presents."

**X**

"What will Sam do when she finds out we kept this secret?" Carly asked. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying.

"Why do you _keep _asking that?" Melanie groaned.

"Oh, I just like annoying you…seriously, Mel, it's cuz I want to _know_!"

Melanie sighed. She already felt guilty. She knew Carly was just scared. But she didn't have to get all sarcastic! "Carls, just calm down. When is Spencer going into surgery?"

"Tomorrow. They hope he'll wake up sooner, but they can't wait any longer." Carly sniffled. "Mel, you should go home. We can't do anything right now."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"Please, Melanie. I need to think. I'll call you in the morning." Carly was trying not to cry in front of Melanie, but she couldn't pretend much longer.

Melanie sighed. She didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't live here. "See ya, Carls." She pulled her into a hug before leaving and whispered in her ear, "_He'll be ok."_

While Carly and Melanie suffered in Seattle, Sam was staring at herself in the mirror and wondering if she was pretty. Yeah, _pretty_. She'd never cared before…why now?

Sam knew something was wrong, but she didn't know her best friend and sister were fighting because of her. She didn't know Freddie was thinking of her right now. And she didn't know Spencer was lying in a hospital bed.

**A/N: Thanks for being patient, everyone! In the next chapter (drumroll) we will find out Madison's shocking secret! So check for updates on September 16****th****! **

**Some of you wanted to know if there would be a "choose to stay or leave" for Sam like on the Bachelor show. Well, kinda. Sam will find out about Spencer…but I'm not saying she'll leave Freddie. And I'm not saying Spencer will be ok. I'm not saying he'll **_**not **_**be ok…oh, just forget it. You'll have to keep reading!**

**I read this really scary fanfic last night…no one reviewed! The horror! How do I stop the nightmares? :D**


	11. Chapter 11: iWill Be The Death of You

**Chapter 11: iWill be The Death of You**

I _had _to be dreaming.

This wasn't real. If it was…no. _No. _It was definitely a dream. I just had to pinch myself hard enough to wake up. Then I'd tell myself how lame I was for dreaming this. But if this _was _a dream and I _was _pinching myself…why wasn't I waking up?

_Because you're not asleep, genius. _I thought and realized I really wasn't dreaming. It had actually happened to me. But how was it possible? This was a competition to win Freddie's heart. Not _mine._

Madison had really kissed me.

And then told me she loved me.

"Sam." Madison said slowly when I didn't move. "I know this is sudden…I know you're probably freaked out."

_Oh no, I'm actually very calm about - of course I'm freaked out! _I screamed in my head.

"But I had to tell you. I couldn't deny my feelings any longer. Haven't you noticed?"

"N…_no_!" I shook my head.

"I always thought you were gorgeous…when we met, I knew you were different. I'm sorry. I just had to be selfish and tell you."

_I really wish you had kept that to yourself. _

"Every day it got harder. I didn't know if you felt the same way…but I know now. You're not interested?" Madison whispered as I shook my head. "I didn't think so."

I wanted to scream or yell or _do something_ but I was frozen. I knew Madison was weird…but not _this_. At least I finally knew why she'd been so nice to me. This ruined everything! We would have to look at each other every day and never tell anyone what happened.

"So I'm leaving. I can't stay and try to make Freddie fall in love with me when I'm already in love…with you." She whispered.

I didn't feel sorry for her. She had freaking kissed me! I didn't like her _that_ way. I didn't like her _any _way! I was glad she was leaving. It would have been too awkward. Did Madison know America was watching us right now?

Madison smiled at me for the last time. "Goodbye Sam."

**X**

Five days passed since Madison left. She hadn't told anyone and everyone was wondering why she'd suddenly disappeared. Kate said it was because Madison knew she couldn't win against her. Then Sam "accidentally" spilled her drink on Kate's dress. It cheered her up.

They didn't have elimination night because of Madison. Fortunately, Sam didn't have to be around the other girls and pretend everything was normal. Freddie was taking her on a date…somewhere. Sam hated secrets. They made everything so weird…

"You look_ beautiful_." Freddie whispered as Sam walked over to him, wearing a short, yellow lace dress. Her hair was straightened.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the dark. "So Mr. Reality, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, Mumble. If I did-"

"Don't say _I'd have to kill you_." She groaned. "Every guy I ever dated said that. I might have to kill _you _for saying it."

Freddie laughed and opened the door of the long black limo. "I was actually gonna say it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He sighed a few seconds later. "Okay…maybe I _was_ trying to do the James Bond thing."

"But it was cool when he did it."

"I heard that, Mumble." Freddie grinned. "And we're here." He said as the car stopped. He jumped out and opened the door for Sam. "Surprise."

They were standing in front of a white boat called _iMumble. _On the boat was a round table big enough for two people. Of course there was ham.

Sam hadn't expected _this_. This was like the cheesy movies she hated. Except…she liked it. Sam laughed so she wouldn't squeal like a girl. But she wanted to. She didn't care if cameras were recording right now. Everything was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Freddie whispered in her ear, knowing she wouldn't.

"It's…" Sam didn't know what it was. Amazing? Beautiful? Magnificent? She wanted to, but she couldn't say any of those words to Freddie. She had to fall in love the right way. "It's nice." She finally said. Freddie suddenly looked disappointed, and Sam couldn't stand it. "It's amazing! And beautiful! And perfect!" she shouted. _Yeah, that's really hard to get. He has no idea I like him. God, I'm a freaking idiot!_

"Sorry, what?" Freddie asked. "Speak up, Mumble. I couldn't hear you." He didn't even mind the pain when she "accidentally" stepped on his foot with her heels.

His brown eyes met hers for a second, and then he led her to the table. Sam was sure she knew what heaven tasted like. Ham…

"This is my only chance to know you better." Freddie said, grinning at her. "So Mumble, tell me about yourself. Do you have pets?"

Sam shrugged. "I used to have a bunny named Fluffles…but my mom sold him to foreigners. Oh, and I had a goldfish called Smurf when I was six. I wanted it to turn blue, so I poured paint in its tank…and killed it."

Freddie didn't answer. He was too busy laughing. When he finally stopped, he asked, "Do you work?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm only eighteen. We can't all be hosts of popular TV shows about tech stuff. Seriously, your show is lame. Especially that episode about that new cell phone app." She gasped. "Oh…I mean…I've never seen that show in my life." She shoved more ham in her mouth.

Freddie smirked. "If you say so, Mumble." He sighed. "So you don't have a job. Where do you live?"

"Seattle."

"_Seattle_!" Freddie started choking. "Seattle, _Washington_? That Seattle?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "There's only one Seattle."

"But… well…I live in Seattle."

"Really?" Sam asked, her eyes widened. "Seattle in Washington?"

"I wasn't aware there _was_ another Seattle." Freddie said, using her own words. "Why didn't we ever meet?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't meant to be." Sam whispered. "You never had a chance with me anyway."

"Oh, very funny. And this is the girl that secretly watches _Tech Time With Freddie_?"

"Hey! I don't…_watch…_it! I just saw it a couple times." Sam stuffed _more_ ham in her mouth.

"You totally watch it."

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"When is _my _alone date with Freddie?" Kate asked angrily, crossing her arms. "I'm so sick of Sam getting him all to herself! Poor Freddie has to be with _her _when he could be having fun with _me_!" She smiled. "I know he likes me. Ya hear that, Sam? Freddie. Wants. Me."

"Some of us actually have friends here." Amber said, rolling her eyes. "But Kate doesn't know what friend means. Just because I'd _like _to kill her when she's asleep doesn't mean I'm going to." She sighed. "I can't believe Madison is gone. It's a miracle! She was acting kinda lesbian around Sam. I hope Sam had fun on her date. Alone. With Freddie. Oh, this is gonna _destroy _Kate!"

**X**

"I had fun tonight." Freddie said as they stood in the hallway outside Sam's room. "I learned a lot about you and your dead pets."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, I'm not so good with animals. Or small children that look like meatloaf."

Freddie stepped closer. "So…um…goodnight?" He started to lean forward, wanting to feel her perfect lips against his. She was driving him crazy! He was so close now…

"Goodnight." Sam said, pulling away. She smiled at him then disappeared into her room.

Wait…what had just happened? Why weren't they kissing? Why was she walking away? Didn't she want to kiss him? She should be in his arms! "Night." He mumbled and sighed. _She's going to be the death of me._

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed chapter 11! Seriously, I updated for you people today, so be happy! It's also my birthday today! WAHOO! **

**Reviews aren't as a good as cake or presents…but I'll accept them! Seriously people, review. It's my Birthday! You have to review! It's a law! (:**


	12. Chapter 12: iKiss Someone Else

**Chapter 12: iKiss Someone Else **

_Confession Camera:_

"Last night was…_amazing_." Sam grinned into the camera. "I wasn't expecting something so romantic. And I actually liked it." She sighed. "We talked all night…I feel like I can trust him now. I like it. I really like it."

Freddie smiled. "Sam looked beautiful last night. She's killed every pet she's every pet…except for Frothy, but I'm sure it won't be long." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just so…cute."

"What was the best part of our date?" Sam thought for a minute. _"The ham."_

"I was disappointed when our date ended." Freddie admitted. "I didn't think Sam and I would ever like each other, but I feel like I've known her for years."

**X**

"Elimination tonight." Amber groaned as we sat down for breakfast. "I can't stop worrying about it."

I smirked at her. "You should be worried. Freddie and I finally went on a date _alone_…" Then I saw Amber's face and frowned. "Wait…you seriously think you'll be eliminated?"

"Well…maybe. I don't know!" Amber sighed and shook her head. "Everyone has all this time with Freddie except me. Doesn't he want to know me? I can't go home yet…I can't leave before Kate!"

"Amber, you're not going to leave." I grinned. "It has to be Jade after what she did a few days ago."

Amber laughed. "She actually begged him to kiss her! And he said he didn't want to…that was hilarious."

"See? You can't leave if Freddie wants Jade gone. Oh, and he knows if he kicks you out, I'll kill him."

"Aw, thanks, Sam. So are _you _ok? You haven't said much all day. I know it can't last, but I'm hoping…"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I'm fine." But I wasn't sure anymore. "I just have a weird feeling…something is wrong. Do you ever feel like that?"

Amber nodded and handed me her last piece of bacon because I'd been almost drooling over it. "Yeah. My dog died when I was six, and I _knew _something was wrong before my parents told me." She said as she carried our plates to the sink. "Hey…I never asked. Do you have pets?"

"A cat named Frothy."

Amber sighed. "Maybe you killed _him _too…"

Why did I ever tell Amber I killed all my pets? But she _had _cheered me up.

**X**

"There is only one necklace left, ladies." Nevel whispered as Freddie picked it up. "You all know what it means. Good luck." Jade and Natasha stood nervously next to each other.

"Natasha."

Jade stood there, looking shocked. Sam thought it was funny. Jade wasn't as bad as Kate…but she believed she was better than everyone else. "I lost." She whispered…until she realized it was true. "I lost!" She screamed angrily as Nevel grabbed her hand and pulled her outside before she could start crying or throwing things. "I can't lose!"

Sam looked around for Amber, who had passed another elimination. Amber smiled as she walked over to her. "Don't say I told you so, Sam. This necklace makes a good weapon."

"Fine…but I'm thinking it."

**X**

She didn't plan it. Sam just always ended up out by the pool after elimination night. This time she was happy she was still here…but she couldn't party tonight. Something was very wrong. Why didn't she know _what_?

Elimination is a horrible word. Maybe Sam wasn't in love with Freddie…_yet…_but if he kicked her off the show, she didn't know what would happen. All of America would know there was some girl better than her. But she hated thinking about that. So she smiled and thought about what _staying _meant. Another necklace. Another week with Freddie.

But one person with brown eyes never let her be alone. He always knew where she was. Like right now.

"Mr. Reality man…you shouldn't be here. Those girls will notice you're missing. They all want a piece of you." Sam whispered, staring at Freddie in the darkness.

"Well, Mumble…you're always alone. So I thought I'd let you have a piece of me. Just a small piece."

"You have _no idea_ how happy I am." She muttered sarcastically. "But…um…I never really thanked you for our date last night. I had fun."

It was too dark to be sure, but she thought he smiled. "I wanted our first _real _date to be special…for you…and me…I enjoyed it. I _really _enjoyed it."

"So you weren't avoiding me?" Sam asked, feeling confused. "It just seemed like you were."

"I could never avoid you, Mumble. I found out a lot about you last night...things that will probably get me arrested. I _should _avoid you, but I can't."

"You did a good job before this show. We both lived in Seattle and never noticed each other until _Love Ain't Reality_.

"I know! How could I not see you, you're so gorgeous."

Sam laughed. "That line never works, Freddie."

"Then why are you blushing, Mumble?"

"Because…I…I'm going inside now." She sighed and went to join the party even if she wasn't in the mood. It was better than answering _that _question.

"Hey, Amber." Sam found her in a corner. Everyone else was dancing to loud music. "You look like you could murder a few people."

"Yeah!" she shouted angrily. "Freddie let _Kate _stay? God, will she ever leave? You spend the most time with Freddie. Tell him to kick _her _off next!"

"Oh, I've tried. He says he wants to know her better." Sam rolled her eyes. "But I think he just likes all the attention."

"He's got you, Sam. He doesn't need anyone else." Amber whispered, looking a little sad. "You know he'll marry you. The rest of us don't have a chance."

"I am _not _marrying Freddie! Eww!"

"Seriously, I'm happy for you. You're the only cool person here!" Amber smiled at her. "But it would be nice to have Freddie as my husband…and a million dollars."

Sam didn't say anything. She couldn't. _Me _marry _Freddie_? _That would never happen! Just because I might love him…that doesn't mean I'll marry him! Does it?_

"Sam?" Amber looked guilty. "I'm sorry, ok? I thought you and Freddie stopped hating each other?"

Sam grinned to let her know she wasn't mad. "We don't hate each other. But that doesn't mean he's going to kneel and give me a ring." But she'd come here to forget Freddie for a while…and she was thinking about Freddie. "Um…I'm gonna go find Freddie. You want me to stay?"

Amber shook her head and pulled out a cell phone. "No, I'm good. I'm only gonna have this phone for an hour. Then they'll take it away again."

She stared at Amber. "Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get your phone?" The show didn't allow us to have contact with anyone until we'd been kicked off.

"You don't need to know."

Sam left Amber and her phone alone. She knew Freddie was still outside by the pool because she hadn't seen him come in, and she'd only been gone a few minutes.

As she left the mansion, she turned and saw something she really didn't want to see. Freddie and Natasha were kissing, his hands in her hair. Sam felt like someone had punched her in the face as she watched Freddie close his eyes. He was…_enjoying _it. She wished she hadn't seen this, but she couldn't look away.

Finally Sam made herself turn around and run away from them. She wouldn't cry. Not in front of Freddie.

**X**

I was going to _kill _him.

I was going to make him suffer.

He' hurt me. He'd embarrassed. But his kiss with Natasha last night…that wasn't as bad as today. I was in the hallway, walking to my room when I saw Freddie kissing someone who wasn't me. Kate.

Sam had accidentally gasped, making Freddie and Kate look up and see her. Kate had smirked at her and Freddie had looked angry.

_Sorry for interrupting. _I thought sarcastically. _He _was angry at _me? _ I wasn't kissing other guys! Well, there wasn't any guys for miles…but still. Obviously he wasn't falling for me as much as I was falling for him.

I had left before Freddie could say anything. I didn't want to hear his lame excuses. I wanted to strangle him. _Nub. Nub. Nub. _I screamed in my head. It made me feel a little better until I remembered _why _I was screaming it and I was hurt all over again.

Would I be breaking a rule if I hit him? I didn't care. Maybe I didn't know Fredward Benson at all. This was probably all an act. I'd fallen for it. I'd fallen for him. He was just a player who only cared about himself. I knew this show was a bad idea.

He wasn't _actually _cheating on me…it was a show. He could kiss whoever he wanted, but I still felt betrayed.

But Freddie wasn't mad at _me. _But when I found out why, _Love Ain't Reality _wouldn't matter. The cameras wouldn't matter. Freddie wouldn't even matter. Spencer had a heart attack…and I didn't know it yet. But I would.

**A/N: It's been 8 days since I updates ): But here's chapter 12! I worked hard on this and I just couldn't finish it fast. Hope you liked it (and I hope most of you are still alive after reading this chapter) **

**Do you think Freddie should kiss other girls? He is on this show to find a wife...but does that make it ok? Just wondering what your opinions are. **

**BTW…in the next chapter, Sam will find out about Spencer's heart attack! (: I'll update soon (Girl scout's honor…except I was never a girl scout. But who doesn't love those cookies?)**

**Um…review. Sorry I can't think of any reason why you should. I'm still thinking about girl scout cookies. XD**


	13. Chapter 13: iHeartBroken

**Chapter 13: iHeartbroken**

Freddie was furious with himself. How could he be so _stupid? _It was the biggest mistake of his life! It wasn't him. He didn't do this. He didn't make girls believe he loved them…and then break their hearts! But that was exactly what he _had _done.

God, no one deserved to be treated like that…especially Sam. I kept remembering the hurt look on her face…it was haunting him! Sam must _hate_ him now. Twice Natasha had suddenly kissed him, but he didn't stop her. Sam wouldn't tell him why she was acting weird and Freddie was missing Mumble…so he pretended he was kissing Sam. It just wasn't the same.

He needed to talk to Sam. Could he explain? It wasn't _all _his fault! Natasha had kissed him by the pool and in the hallway before Freddie knew what was happening. Would Sam forgive him? Freddie couldn't just say "Oh, _those _kisses? Who cares? I only enjoyed it a little." _Yeah, Sam will understand…never. _

Why did Freddie listen to the show producers? They told him they wanted more drama. But he never should have agreed. He just lost the only girl he ever loved! Sam was beautiful, funny, and hungry. All she wanted was real love, but she was right ever since they first met. She shouldn't trust him. But it was too late now. The damage was done. Sam's heart was broken.

**X**

"Hi, Amber." I whispered as I sat next to Amber by the pool. Amber's feet were swinging in the cold water. "So…I guess you heard."

"All of America heard, Sam." Amber sighed and threw her arm around my shoulders. "And if it makes you feel better, everyone hates Freddie now."

I just shrugged and stared at my reflection in the pool. "Thanks, Amber…but it doesn't. It's not just Freddie's fault. _It's mine too. _I let myself fall for him. I _knew_ he was like all the others I've dated…I just didn't want to believe it."

"Maybe you should tell Freddie that. He's been in his room all day. I heard he feels really bad."

"Why? It's not like he did anything wrong." _Except for smash my heart with a hammer._

"Well, he knows people have feelings. He feels bad about hurting you."

"_He didn't hurt me_!" I shout angrily. He actually did, but I can't have everyone _knowing _that. They'd think I was a fragile little teacup!

Sam rolled her eyes at me. "I just think you should go talk-"

"Samantha Puckett?" Missy said as she walked over to me. She didn't look very happy. "Can we talk for a second? It's important."

I stood up, feeling the weird feeling in my stomach return. Something was wrong. That _must _be why the show's producer was looking so upset. I shrugged at Amber as I asked "Um…did I…do something wrong?" _She knows I stole an extra slice of chocolate cake last night! But I just couldn't help myself…it was so good!_

But Missy _didn't _know about the cake. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Sam." She told me, still looking serious. "I'm so sorry to tell you this but it's a man named Spencer." She reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. "I just got a call from your best friend, Carly. She wants you to go to the hospital in Seattle."

"Th…_the hospital_?"

"You don't have to go." Missy said, feeling guilty like this was her fault. Why did she have to give the bad news? "You can choose to stay on the show. But if you leave…you can't come back."

"_I have to go_!" I shouted without thinking about what I was giving up. "Oh God…is it serious?"

Why couldn't I be leaving because of the cake?

**X**

Freddie finally came out of his room for dinner. But he wasn't interested in barbecue. He had to find Sam and apologize for the rest of his life. And even after that.

The other girls were laughing and smiling as Freddie walked over to them. "Have you seen Sam?" he asked. Their smiles got wider as they shook their heads. Where was she? Sam wouldn't hide from him…would she?

"Attention, ladies!" Missy shouted, frowning at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I need to tell you that there will be no elimination tonight. Sam has left the competition and won't return."

"_What_!" Amber screamed. "What do you mean she _won't return_?"

"Oh, please." Kate laughed. "Don't act like you don't love this. That's one less person to beat!"

Amber turned and glared at her. "Do you actually know what _caring _means? It's not just a fairytale, you know."

Kate rolled her eyes. "No…but I can't pretend to be sad. It's not like we were friends. I'm not _that _stupid…unlike some people."

"_Stupid? _Amber yelled angrily. She was mad enough to rip all of Kate's perfect blond hair out. "Oh, I'll show you _stupid_!" She threw herself at Kate, grabbing her hair and yanking hard.

Freddie couldn't breathe. Had _he _forced her to leave? She didn't leave…there was no way…she couldn't have…she left _him_?"

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

Amber shook her head. "I can't believe it…she didn't tell me she was leaving! I know something was wrong, but I didn't hear what Missy told her. I'm worried about Sam. She didn't get eliminated…so why is she gone? I really thought she would win!" Amber was silent for a minute. "Sam, if you're watching this, I'm really going to miss you."

"Is it so wrong to be glad Sam is gone?" Kate asked. She was wearing a baseball cap to hide the bald spots from her fight with Amber. "I'm one step closer to being Mrs. Benson!" She grinned at the camera. But I'm not worried. Freddie likes me the most."

Freddie stared at the floor. "How can she be gone?" He mumbled, feeling so guilty. "I…I miss her. Why did she have to leave? One minute she was here, the next she's _gone_!" He sighed sadly. "I just want her back so I can tell her I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair. "I never even got to say goodbye. Why is love so complicated?"

**X**

When I arrived at the hospital, I'd already eaten six bags of peanuts they gave me on the plane. I didn't even have to tell the doctor who I was before she let me see Carly and Mel. She recognized me from the show.

"I'm here." I whispered as I walked into the waiting room. "What happened? Where is Spencer? Is he ok? Have they finished surgery? Someone tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

Carly forced a small smile at me. "He just got out of surgery…but he's still in a coma. They won't let us visit him yet."

Melanie sighed in frustration. "They also won't tell us how he's doing yet."

"So when did have the heart attack?" I asked as I sat down between them. "A few hours ago, right?" They must have called Missy right after it happened…

"No!" Carly whispered as Melanie mumbled "Yes!"

"Wait…_what_?" I asked, feeling confused. They didn't look me in the eyes. "Is there something you aren't telling me? I see the way you're looking at each other! You have to tell me." They didn't answer me. "Carls?"

Carly's eyes filled with tears. She frowned at Melanie for a second then looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Sam." She muttered. "I wanted to tell you. I _really _did but Mel thought it was unfair while you were on _Love Ain't Reality."_

I didn't understand what she was talking about. "Carls, _what _is unfair?"

This time Melanie answered me. "If you knew about Spencer."

"If I knew about…but I _do _know about him." I whispered nervously. "I'm right here."

"_Now _you are. We called you when Spencer went into surgery." Carly continued. "We couldn't wait any longer."

"Wait any longer?" I asked, staring at Carly. "You mean Spencer didn't just come to the hospital?" Carly and Melanie nodded, looking ashamed and guilty. "How long? A day? _Two? _ They didn't answer me. "_Longer_?"

"Almost three weeks." Melanie told me.

I was too shocked to whisper. They'd probably kick me out, but I didn't care. "Spencer had a heart attack _three weeks ago _and you didn't tell me?"

"We're sorry."

I turned around and ran out of the room. The door slammed shut behind me. I didn't know where I was going, and I'd never been so angry.

**A/N: Enough drama for ya? Sam found out about Spencer, left the show forever (maybe…) and Freddie admitted he loved Sam in his camera confession! What do **_**you**_** think is going to happen next?**

**There are rumors of a review so long and amazing, it can make the author update sooner! It is called The Review. So send one! Will **_**your **_**review be **_**The**_** Review? (:**


	14. Chapter 14: iLeave This Behind

**Chapter 14: iLeave This Behind**

He looked so fragile and…lifeless.

I was afraid to hold his hand. I knew he was weak just by looking at him. His skin was pale and cold. He didn't look like a real person. He didn't look like Spencer.

I looked around the room, not sure what I should do. The room felt weird…sad and lonely. The bright flowers Carly had put in the room didn't make it better.

The only sound was the _beep _of Spencer's monitor. I sat in the chair next to Spencer's bed and stared at it for a long time. After I stormed out, I went straight to Spencer's room and asked the nurse if it was true. I needed her to tell me Carly and Melanie were lying. It was a sick joke that should be funny. But the nurse didn't laugh.

I wanted to scream at Carly and Mel until I lost my voice, but I couldn't speak when I saw Spencer. He was too still. The man I knew wasn't like this. He was always sculpting and talking and coming up with crazy plans. _This _wasn't Spencer! It couldn't be….

"Sam?" Carly whispered behind me. I turned around and saw her frowning at me.

"Carls." I mumbled and stood up. I walked over and hugged her. When Spencer was better I would be mad. But not now. I was her best friend. I couldn't let her go through this alone! "Can I…have a few more minutes alone with him? I just need to be by myself."

Carly nodded, not looking at her brother. "Sure." She started to leave. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, Sam. But you and Freddie were _finally _getting along…we thought we were helping." She wiped a tear from her eye and left the room.

I sat back down and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Hey, Spence…it's me, Sam."

**X**

Amber always accepted a challenge No matter what it was, she did it. Even if it was playing baseball with girls who didn't even know what the bat was for. If Sam was here, they could make fun of them together.

As she walked outside to the sports field, she saw something hidden in the grass. A heart-shaped necklace with a big sapphire in the middle. Amber picked it up and frowned. This was a necklace Freddie gave them on elimination night! Who did it belong to?

Maybe Freddie knew. Amber walked back inside the mansion with the necklace. Freddie was still in his bedroom, looking for a baseball cap.

"Hi, Freddie." Amber smiled at him as she showed him the necklace. "I found this. I thought you might want it."

Freddie took the necklace and stared at it. "Where did you find it?"

"Outside in the grass. If you find out who it belongs to, you should give it back to her. So…um…I'll see you in a sec?"

"It's Sam's."

"Huh?" Amber looked at the necklace in Freddie's hands. "How do you know?"

"It smells like chlorine and ham. She dropped it in the pool one night…and she loves ham." He laughed sadly. "And all the other girls are wearing their necklaces. Sam must have left this behind."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Freddie sighed. "If I could just _talk _to her...she left so suddenly! I never got to apologize."

"I think Sam understands. You're looking for a wife. Kissing girls is what the show is all about. She just didn't like seeing it."

"I didn't want to her to see it!" Freddie groaned. "God, I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Freddie…Sam still loves you. I know she does. She might be plotting your death…but in a happy way."

"I need to see her." Freddie mumbled. "I have to find out where she went and _why. _Only one person knows. Missy."

"What about the baseball game?"

Freddie groaned. "I forgot about that. But I already promised the girls I'd play with them…" He sighed. "Let's get this over with."

**X**

"This is our first challenge without Sam." Amber told the other girls. They were sitting on the bench, waiting to bat. "Me and Sam were _always _together for challenges…it feels strange now." She watched Natasha run to second base.

"Oh, someone kill me now!" Amber groaned. "We're losing!" She screamed. "Kate! Throw the ball with _your hand_!" She rolled her eyes.

"Your turn." Alexis told Amber. "Good luck! You're the only one with a chance of getting a home run."

Chelsea leaned closer. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you hit Kate in the head with the baseball."

Amber grinned. "Twenty bucks?" _Too easy. _"Well, I'll do my best." They shook hands and Amber walked over to the batter's box.

Freddie asked if she was ready and Amber nodded. He threw the ball and there was a loud _crack _as it hit the bat. It soared through the air towards Kate…and she ran screaming.

"Kate!" Amber yelled. "You're supposed to catch it. _Catch. It_!" Amber ran over to pick up the ball and handed it to Freddie. "Don't run away! You're letting the other team score."

"I don't play baseball." Kate rolled her eyes. "I might break a nail! I just painted them yesterday and I'm not ruining them just because _you _say so."She flipped her blond hair. "You _think _you're all that, but let me tell you-_omph." _

"Oh. My. God." Chelsea gasped. Her eyes were wide.

"Oh my God." Freddie muttered.

"Oh my God!" Alexis screamed, jumping up and down. Everyone else was frozen. Amber had hit a home run but even she wasn't running.

Chelsea laughed. "You actually hit her in the head!" A few girls were gathered around Kate who was moaning dramatically on the grass. "I can't believe it. I just lost twenty bucks. But it was _so_ worth it!"

"Did I not mention I'm the captain of the girls softball team at my school?" Amber smirked.

Alexis ran up to Amber and grabbed her shoulders. "You are my new hero."

A huge red bump was forming on Kate's forehead. Freddie helped her stand, making sure she was alright. Kate let her head fall onto Freddie's chest and moaned, "It hurts so much, Freddie. Make it stop."

"She's _faking_." Alexis mumbled to Amber, Natasha, and Chelsea. "But this _is _pretty funny. And she's got that big bump. I enjoy seeing her in pain." Everyone nodded and smiled in agreement.

"It's not funny!" Kate complained, stomping her foot. "Freddie, make them stop laughing at me!" But Freddie was busy trying not to laugh himself.

Amber sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Where's a camera when you need it?"

**X**

Freddie had never been attacked until Missy jumped out of the shadows and grabbed him. She pulled him into a closet where extra cameras were kept.

"Missy?" Freddie asked. "What the-"

"Just listen!" Missy told him. "You are going to love me when you hear this."

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole world knows you miss Sam. Well…this will help." She handed him a white envelope.

"Wow!" Freddie said sarcastically. "A white _envelope_? Why didn't I think of that? A white envelope will end the children's hunger…ow!" He rubbed his shoulder where Missy hit him. "Sorry. Is there anything inside?"

"Yes, Freddie. Why would I give you an empty envelope?" She rolled her eyes. "And you call yourself a geek…just open it."

He opened it and pulled out a letter. He read it…and read it again. And again. "Missy, I love you!"

"I told you so." Missy smiled proudly. "Just don't tell anyone about this. I'll get fired if anyone finds out I broke the rules to tell you about Sam."

"I have to get to Seattle."

"That's why I'm taking the girls to the spa today. No one will notice if you get on a plane to Seattle."

"You thought of everything."

"Duh. Just make things right with Sam and come back tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Missy warned him. Freddie nodded and grinned.

"I'm going to Seattle."

**A/N: Put down the pitchforks! I have a good reason for not updating…my laptop was smashed with a hammer by my sister. (Yes, really!) She was mad at me lol. But now I've got an awesome new iPad 2 so…I'm baaaaaack! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon!**

**Did you know aliens are Creddiers? Well, they are! They are planning to abduct all the Seddie fanfic tonight ): Hurry and review before it's too late! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: iSay Meaningless Words

**Chapter 15: iSay Meaningless Words**

Sam. Freddie needed to find her. He wasn't supposed to be here but he had to comfort Sam while a man named Spencer might be dying. He knew Sam cared about this man. And Freddie cared about Sam.

Freddie walked up to the reception desk. _Love Ain't Reality _was playing on the TV. It was the episode where Freddie kissed Natasha…_how embarrassing. _He hoped no one recognized him…especially the teen girl in the waiting room. She was watching the show like her life depended on it.

"Can I help you?" Lily the receptionist asked suddenly. "Who are you here to see, sir?" She didn't know who he was.

"Where is Spencer Shay's room? Um…I need to see someone…it's important. _Really _important. It's extremely-"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I get it, it's important! Sir, only family and friends are allowed. Sorry." She started typing on her computer again.

"_Please_. I'm not a stranger! Spencer has a little sister, and I know her best friend! Sam Puckett."

"You need to see Sam?" Lily asked, and stared at the TV screen for a second. "Oh…you…she….you're Freddie Benson! I sleep on you every night!" She blushed. "I mean…I have a pillow with your face on it."

"That's really…creepy. But I really need to see Sam! I have to fix things between us. Just tell me what room she's in!"

Lily sighed. "I can't, but…I can tell you what _floor_ she's on." She typed in his name and smiled. "Section B, third floor. And if it doesn't work out with her…I'll be here."

Freddie ran toward the elevator and pressed the _up _button. It felt like forever since he'd seen Sam. He couldn't get to the third floor fast enough. But he was also nervous. He'd planned a speech on the plane, but he couldn't remember!

Freddie groaned when an old lady got on at the second floor. She was slowing him down! Didn't she know he was in a hurry?

"Would you like some gum?" The old lady offered him a piece. "It's mint."

"Uh…sure." Freddie pulled off the wrapper and started chewing. "Thanks."

"I also have fruit gum. Would you like some fruit gum?"

"No, mint is fine." The doors opened on the third floor and Freddie got out.

The old lady stopped smiling. "Hey! How did you get _my _mint gum? You stole it! You stole my-" The doors suddenly closed.

Sam would be in Spencer's room…so where was Spencer? He'd have to search every room on this floor for Mumble. But Freddie didn't mind.

Freddie was too distracted with his thoughts to notice the blond girl walk out of a room behind him. He didn't see her stop and stare at the back of his head, wondering if it was really him.

"Freddie?"

**X**

It was Freddie Benson. Of course it was! But why was he here? He should be in L.A. right now! Maybe the show got canceled! But the ratings weren't low…

Maybe I was hallucinating. Was I _that _tired? Then Freddie smiled at me and I knew he was real. He was really here! I opened my mouth, then shut it. I'd been about to say _Freddie, I missed you so much! _Then I remembered I was mad at him.

"Hey, Mumble." Freddie whispered as he walked over to me. I know this is unexpected…but I had to see you." He grabbed her hand. "Sam, I missed you. I _really _missed you. Missy told me what happened and…I wanted to make sure you're alright."

I pulled my hand away. "Of course I'm not! Spencer had a heart attack and now he's in a coma. You might be surprised, but this _isn't _all about you." Did he think the whole world was his business?

"Hey, it's ok." He whispered. "It will be ok." I wished he would get mad. He was being so nice and caring! I felt like a terrible person.

"Freddie…it's not. This is your fault. If you had told me three weeks ago about Spencer's heart attack-"

He frowned at me and shook his head. "You think I knew about this? Sam, I would never keep something like this from you."

"But Carly and Melanie did. And it's all because of your stupid show!"

"My show? Sam, it's not _my _show!"

"Whatever. It's about _you _finding a wife. I never should have gone on it."

"I can't believe this." Freddie muttered. "You're blaming me for this? I didn't make Spencer have a heart attack and I didn't force you to come on the show! But I'm not sorry I did."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you're not sorry. It made great TV! So where's the camera crew?"

"Sam." Freddie sighed and looked around the room. "There are no cameras. No one but Missy knows I'm here. If anyone found out…Missy could lose her job. But I'm here for you, Sam."

"No you're not." I tried to go back to Spencer's room but Freddie blocked me. "Move." But he still stood in front of me. "Freddie, I'm serious."

"Sam, please just listen to me…"

"Just go back to your mansion and find some other girl. I don't want you."

He stared into my eyes. "You don't mean that."

"You can't find love on a reality TV show." I said, staring down at the floor. "So I don't want anything to do with you or your show."

"Sam, I love you. And for the last time, it's not _my_ show."

"And for the last time…goodbye." How could he love me when he had so many _better_ girls?

I shoved Freddie out of the way and went back to the room. I was alone, so I turned around and watched through the glass window as Freddie waited for the elevator. When he was gone, I let one tear roll down my face.

I'm not sure why I acted that way. I guess I blamed Freddie for what Carly and Mel did. If they knew I hated him, they would have told me about Spencer immediately. But I didn't hate him. He was funny. He was caring and sweet. We were like magnets being pulled together.

I loved him.

It broke my heart that I just pushed him away.

But I had no other choice. It was a dumb show made for entertainment. The producers didn't care if Freddie found a wife. They just wanted high ratings and money in their wallets.

Love was too hard. I wanted to run after him like I did that night in L.A. and kiss him. But what could I say now? I'm an excellent liar. He believed every word I said…and I didn't mean any of them. Why couldn't I just hate him?

_Because love is never easy. _

**X**

He didn't believe her.

Freddie knew Sam didn't _really _blame him. She knew it wasn't _his _show. She had _real _feelings for him. She didn't really want him to go…right?

"_And for the last time, goodbye."_

Did she really mean that? She never wanted to see him again? People said things they didn't mean when they were angry. Meaningless words.

Freddie _knew _he didn't believe her.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews (: I know there has been no Seddie for 2 chapters…so here it is!**

**Sam has reasons for acting this way, and you'll see why later on. And if you think you know how this story will end…you have no idea (: **

**WHAAAAT? You gave me **_**candy**_** for Halloween? I dressed up like Katniss Everdeen (Hunger Games!) for nothing! I want a review XD**


	16. Chapter 16: iMake it Last Forever

**Chapter Sixteen: Make it Last Forever**

The elevator doors had just closed behind Freddie when he heard a nurse's voice shout, "Doctor Sanchez, you're needed in Spencer Shay's room immediately!"

Freddie spun around and pressed the "emergency open" button before he descended to the lobby. Had he heard correctly? _Please let him be okay, _Freddie begged as he exited the elevator and rushed toward the room. _Please. _

Three more nurses ran into the room, blocking Freddie's view of whatever was going on inside. For all he knew, Spencer was dying! Frantically, he turned to a dark-haired girl who looked like she was about to cry.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on?" he asked the girl.

The girl bit her lip and shook her head nervously. "I have no idea…he just…my brother…" A tear trickled down her cheek. Freddie knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about after his dad died, and he hoped this girl wouldn't have to go through the same thing.

"Wait…_your _brother? So…you know Sam Puckett, right?"

The girl frowned, nodding. "Y-Yes. I'm Carly." She smiled at Freddie weakly. "And I know who you are. Did you come to find her? Sam, I mean?"

"Yes, actually, though she won't talk to me. She's kind of mad at me for-"

"I know, I never miss an episode," Carly interjected. Then, remembering _what _Freddie had done to cause her best friend so much pain, she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Um…_ow!" _Freddie rubbed his shoulder, wincing.

Carly sighed. "Sorry, but I'm supposed to hate you. You cheated on Sam."

Freddie grimaced. "I did not…never mind. Look, where is Sam?" He peered around Carly as if Sam were hiding behind her.

Carly wiped her eyes on her sleeve and pointed to the room Spencer was in. "I guess she's still in there. Maybe she'll know what's happening."

Unfortunately, all they could do was wait.

**X**

"People are getting suspicious!" Missy groaned to Amber, running a hand through her long red hair. She'd had to tell _someone _what was going on, and she figured she could trust one of Sam's friends. "I don't know how much longer I can keep telling people Freddie went on a walk. I mean, he's had time to stroll around the entire world by now!"

"Why did we come back so early? You were supposed to keep us busy for the entire day!"

"I stayed at the spa as long as I could!"

"Tell me about it. We were there so long I actually learned that putting cucumbers over my eyes does nothing! Seriously, what's the point? We aren't even allowed to eat them-"

"Oh, focus, Amber! Freddie's not back, and I don't know what to do."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Did you try calling him on his Pearphone?"

"No, I was too busy trying to figure out what 'yolo' means…yes, of course I called him, you idiot! He turned his phone off." She sighed.

"Hey, _he's _the idiot! Not me…and what did you _think _'yolo' stood for?"

Missy stomped her foot angrily. "Never mind! What are we going to about the other girls?"

"The only thing we can do…start planning on how we're going to slaughter that boy when he returns. He's the whole reason I have mud in places that should always be mudless!" Amber muttered through gritted teeth.

Missy heaved a sigh and slipped her pink Pearphone back into her pocket. "Look, I guess we really can't do anything. Just go do something and pretend not to know anything." instructed Missy.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell anyone…_if _you give me the key to the kitchen."

"Absolutely not, it's past midnight! The kitchen is closed," Missy argued, crossing her arms.

Amber shrugged like she didn't care and turned to leave Missy's office. "Alright, well…I guess I'll just go see what the other girls are up to. I don't usually like gossiping, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

Missy groaned. "Fine!" Muttering some things that weren't so nice under her breath, she handed over the key into Amber's outstretched hand. "But I hope you know that you're the evil spawn of Satan."

Amber smiled deviously. "And people say you're mean…" Smiling to herself, she turned and headed for the door.

"Yogurt."

Amber glanced over her shoulder at Missy. "What?"

Missy's cheeks flamed red with humiliation. "I…I thought 'yolo' was some kind of yogurt, like Yoplait."

Amber blinked. Then she burst out laughing and had to bend over to breathe.

"Hey, it's not _that _crazy!" Missy protested, covering her face with her hands. "It could happen!" Amber just kept laughing so hard she was crying. "Oh, just take your key and go stuff your face."

After Amber had left, still snickering, Jonah appeared. He didn't look too happy.

"Missy, _where is Freddie? _We can't exactly do the show without him! No one wants to see a bunch of girls go to the spa for eight hours! Isn't he back from that walk yet?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. Just give him a little more time, please. He's just stressed-"

"_Stressed? _What, is the pressure of having girls throw themselves at him too much to handle?" Jonah muttered sarcastically. "At least _he _doesn't have to worry about the ratings. _He _doesn't have to determine which scenes are appropriate for a family show. All he has to do is show up and choose a girl!"

"It's a little more complicated than that, sir," Missy protested. "He's trying to find a _wife."_

"Oh, who cares? It's not like the marriage will last. Most marriages end in divorce. It'll be a miracle if they last a week," he sneered. "Now call him until he picks up!" Jonah stormed out of the office.

Missy rolled her eyes and re-dialed Freddie's number.

_Sorry, I can't talk right now, so leave a message after the *beep*!_

"Argh!" Missy moaned, frustrated. She was _so _going to get fired.

**X**

No one had come back yet. Was that a good or bad sign? How long would he and Carly have to stand around waiting to find out about Spencer's condition?

"Carly!" a familiar voice called out from behind them.

Freddie knew that voice. He turned around and saw Sam running toward them. She'd just come from Spencer's room. His heart hurt to see her crying.

Carly covered her mouth with one hand. "Is he…"

Sam smiled, tears streaming down her face. "He's okay! He's awake."

Carly and Sam embraced, crying with relief together. Freddie stood awkwardly beside them, trying to decide on what to say to Sam. Finally he tapped her shoulder and she pulled away from Carly to stare at him.

"Oh, it's you," she mumbled, turning back to Carly.

"Sam, just please let me explain!"

Sam looked confused. "Huh?"

"Sam, I love you so much. I don't know why I kissed those other girls! It was stupid and…and I'm not letting you go. If I lose you, I'll never get over it. America will never get over it. So please…forgive me."

Sam's face softened. She smiled at him. "Aw…that's so sweet," she sighed, wiping her eyes. "If I was Sam, I would totally take you back after that speech."

"Um…_what?"_

Sam's eyebrows raised. "Oh!" she gasped. "You think I'm…oh, no, I'm Melanie. Sam didn't tell you she had a twin sister?"

Freddie's jaw dropped open. "Yeah, this is the face of someone in the know!" he scoffed. So there were two of Sam? Well…that was surprising. And he'd wasted a heartfelt speech on the wrong girl. Great.

"Look…Melanie…I'm really glad Spencer's okay, but I _need _to find Sam. I'm not leaving her again." He knew that much to be true. He wasn't letting that blonde demon out of his sight ever again.

Melanie told him to go one inside Spencer's room, so he did. Sam was standing by the bed, talking to a doctor.

"Sam!" he exclaimed. When Sam looked over and saw him, he grinned. "Just to be sure…you are Sam, right? There's not a third girl who looks just like you?"

Sam's beautiful blue eyes narrowed. "Freddie, what are you doing here? Didn't I make it clear? I don't ever want to see you again. Just go." She didn't sound at all like the girl he loved.

Freddie took a deep breath, shaking his head. "No." Sam opened her mouth to argue, but he held up a hand to stop her. "Sam, I can't just forget what we had together. I know you still remember, too."

"What we _had together? _We never had _anything, _Freddie. _Nothing. _If it had real, you wouldn't have had your lips all over those other girls."

"Okay, so we weren't technically dating, but we _can _be! Let me make it up to you, Sam. Those other girls meant _nothing _to me." He whispered the last part. "I only want you."

"Don't Freddie. Don't make this harder for me." Sam looked down at the floor. If she looked into his eyes, she knew she'd forgive him. It was just too hard.

"Why not? I thought you liked me too. I thought things changed between us. Remember our first alone date? Remember how we-"

"Okay, yes!" Sam shouted, finally looking at him. She ran a hand through her blonde curls and frowned. "I liked how things were going. But that was a different world. This is the real world now, Freddie, and we don't always get what we want. Whatever we had in L.A…it's over. You belong on the show and I need to stay here in Seattle."

"Maybe if-"

"No! Did you honestly think this would last? Did you think we'd get married and live in a huge mansion with four kids and live happily ever after? That will never happen." Sam slowly pressed her lips against Freddie's one last time.

Freddie closed his eyes, wishing he could make this moment last forever. But when he opened his eyes, Sam was gone.

**A/N: I really want to apologize to everyone who read this story and has been waiting for me to update. I realize it's been seven months since the last chapter. I kind of lost my inspiration for this story and took a break from fanfic for a while. **

**I just decided to update today now that it's summer and I've got all this free time. So if any of you still read this story, I'll be updating a new chapter in the next few days. Pinkie swear!**


	17. Chapter 17: iGoing To Bed

**Chapter 17: iGoing To Bed**

"Did you bring me any peanuts from the plane?" was the first thing Missy said to Freddie when he returned to the mansion.

Freddie didn't say anything.

"Freddie? Are you okay…?"

Freddie shook his head. "She dumped me. We're over. Going down there and begging her to forgive me was a stupid idea. She doesn't want me anymore and I can't blame her."

Missy looked shocked. That wasn't the result she'd expected. "She didn't mean it-"

"That's what I thought at first," Freddie muttered, running a hand through his dark hair. "But she never wanted to be on the show in the first place. I didn't listen. I tried so hard…I really…love her. But I couldn't make her feel the same way."

"She's got a lot to deal with." Sam had been in love with Freddie ever since they met. How could he not see that?

Freddie was about to say something else when Jonah entered the room, looking upset. "Benson! I was beginning to think you'd run off. Where were you?"

"On a walk," Missy said quickly.

Freddie nodded. "Um…yeah…a walk. I just needed some air. It won't happen again."

Jonah pointed at the door of Missy's office. "Well, get out there! You still have a room full of beautiful girls waiting for you!" He practically shoved Freddie out of the room, then turned to frown at Missy.

Missy sighed, praying her boss wasn't about to fire her. "Sir…"

"Make sure he doesn't take any more _walks," _Jonah muttered before exiting the room.

Missy groaned in frustration. All this trouble…and she hadn't even gotten a lousy bag of peanuts!

**X**

"Oh! You're awake…" Sam said when she walked into Spencer's room and saw he was flipping through channels on the TV. She didn't want to disturb him. "Sorry. I'll leave."

"I don't have a disease, Sam," Spencer laughed. "Well, my ability to set everything on fire might worry some doctors…but that's never bothered anyone before. Except the fire department."

Sam forced a smile. "Still not allowed back there, huh?" She remembered Spencer telling her and Carly how he'd set the fire department on fire while making chili. God, what she'd give for a bowl of chili...

Spencer changed the channel from a Mexican game show to some reality show. Wait…_the _reality show. Love Ain't Reality. It was a rerun. Freddie and Sam were washing the dishes, splashing water everywhere. They looked happy… Sam cleared my throat loudly and looked down at the floor.

Spencer noticed the awkwardness and pressed the "mute" button. "What, you don't like looking at yourself on TV?" He suddenly realized something. "Wait…is the show over already? Did you marry Freddie?" Sam wasn't wearing a ring. "Oh no, he didn't pick you."

Was Sam here to finish him off for forcing her on the show? He gulped. He almost wished the heart attack had killed him. It would have been quicker and less painful than whatever Sam had in mind. _Chopsticks…_

"Don't worry, Spence. I'm not mad anymore. I just…I don't want to talk about Freddie or the show. And I never want to see another reality show in my life."

Spencer grinned, glad he'd live to see another day. "No problem." He'd ask Carly what had happened later. Had Sam really been kicked off the show? It didn't seem possible, but she was here in Seattle, not L.A. So he did the only thing he could.

He changed the channel to an exclusive report on beavecoons.

**X**

"So Kate told me I looked like a tomato in this dress," Amber told Freddie. She was wearing a red sequined dress and silver high heels. "And then I punched her. _That's _why she's holding an ice bag." Amber laughed proudly with satisfaction. "And _then _I told her _she _looked like an idiot with an ice bag!" She suddenly noticed Freddie wasn't listening to her. He was staring off in the distance. "Um…Freddie? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, sure. Tomatoes are vegetables."

Amber gasped. "Oh my God, I _know! _I mean, how can tomatoes be a fruit? Do you know anyone that puts tomatoes in a fruit salad?" Amber continued chatting about random stuff while Freddie stood there, miserable. All he could think of was Sam. He wished he was on a date with her instead. He kept thinking about the way she'd kissed him at the hospital. It wasn't like their first kiss at all. It wasn't passionate. It didn't make him want more. It was just…wrong. It felt like he was kissing a stranger.

Was that all she'd ever been?

"You're thinking about Sam."

Freddie looked up at Amber. "Uh…no…"

"Wow, that was convincing," Amber said sarcastically. "Freddie, I'm not blind. I know you miss her. I miss her too. But she made her choice…and now you've got to move on." She suddenly grabbed his hand. "Come on. This is our first alone date! We're at a club. It should be romantic." She dragged him out to the dance floor against his protests. "I can make you forget all about Sam."

Freddie sighed and let her show him how to slow dance. Maybe Amber was right. Maybe forgetting Sam was the only way to be happy.

**X**

"There is only one necklace left," Nevel said dramatically, holding up the emerald necklace. Only Amber and Kate had not received a necklace yet. "One of you will be leaving the mansion forever." He looked over at Freddie. "Freddie? Time to choose one more lucky girl to stay another week."

The camera zoomed in on Freddie as he took the necklace from Nevel. "Well…I've enjoyed getting to know both of you. This is a hard decision." Actually it was one of the easiest. "But the person I want to save…is…Amber. Sorry, Kate."

"Sorry? _Sorry?" _Kate shrieked angrily. "You just lost the best thing you ever had! You chose these _freaks _over _me?" _You're insane! You know what? You're not even that hot, Freddie Benson! You are such a-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a commercial break.

**X**

_Confession Camera:_

"_I made it!" Amber said happily. Then she frowned into the camera. "But I was in the bottom two. What does that mean? And why was it a hard decision? It was me or Kate! Whatever. I'm just glad that *beep* is finally gone."_

_Natasha smiled. "I really thought I was going home tonight. I've never been so nervous in my life. Freddie and I didn't really connect last week. He seems so distant lately, like he'd thinking of someone else. I have to try harder to prove myself."_

"_I'm so happy Kate is gone!" Natasha laughed. "That screaming after she got eliminated? Hilarious! Now that she's gone, I am totally going to win. I got this." _

_Naomi sat in front of the camera, holding a wine glass. "Wahoo!" she screamed, sounding drunk. "I get to stay another week! That's a whole five days with Freddie! We have so much chemistry. It's like...fireworks...! Wow. Imagine what he's like in bed. Kate is so wrong. He's the hottest guy on Mars!" _

_Freddie sighed with relief. "To be honest, I'm glad Kate is gone. She was so dramatic. I just want to relax. I'm so tired…I don't really feel like going to the after party tonight. I always hung out with Sam at those, and now…I'm just going to go to bed." _

**A/N: It's been a while since the last elimination! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know there wasn't a lot of Sam, but I needed to focus on Freddie and the show. **

**Don't worry! Freddie and Sam will cross paths again…eventually. Anyone think they know who Freddie will pick as his wife? Do you still think it will be Sam?**

**I have trouble sleeping sometimes. I tried counting sheep in Spanish…it didn't work. Finally I just counted my reviews for this story! Worked like a charm. **


	18. Chapter 18: iMake A Choice

**Chapter Eighteen: iMake A Choice **

**From: MissMissy **

**To: SamluvzHam **

**Subject: Love Ain't Reality**

I'm not sure if you still remember me, but it's Missy. You know, the producer for America's highest rated reality TV show _Love Ain't Reality? _Ringing any bells?

I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but I was busy dealing with damage control after your departure from the show. It's not your fault of course. Everyone here in LA understands why you left. Out of respect for your privacy we only told the viewers that you were dealing with personal family matters.

Okay. So here's the real reason I bothered to email you. The producers want you back on the show. You and Freddie made for great TV and amazing ratings! You were a fan favorite, and the audience is wondering when you'll return.

You didn't hear this from me. This is classified information, and if anyone finds out that I told you, I'll be fired.

I hope you will consider our offer. We have never done this sort of thing before. You won't get this opportunity again, so choose wisely.

If I get fired, I'll have a lot of free time on my hands to plot your death. It will involve glitter. _Lots of glitter._

-Missy

**X**

I shut my laptop and sighed. Was she serious? They wanted me to come back to that Hollywood mansion and share a room with a bunch of hell minions with big hair and short skirts? Compete for a stupid necklace every week? What, did they think I _liked _all my hair falling out because of all the stress? Watch Freddie kiss girls who aren't me?

Freddie.

Wasn't he a reason to consider going back? Sure, we hadn't left things on the best terms, but I hadn't forgotten he existed. Not even close. I closed my eyes and flashed back to our last moments together.

"_Sam, I can't just forget what we had together. I know you still remember too. Those girls meant nothing to me, Sam. _Nothing. _I only want you."_

"_But that was a different world! This is the real world now, Freddie, and we don't always get what we want. Whatever we had in LA…it's over. You belong on the show and I need to stay here in Seattle."_

We argued more after that, I think. Then I kissed him one last time. Right on the lips. He was surprised at first, and then his hesitation melted into desire. He kissed me back right there in the hallway of a hospital where Spencer was dying.

It reminded me of our very first kiss. I wish I could go back to that night and relive it over and over again. The way his lips had felt against mine, the way he made my skin wherever he touched me, his warm brown eyes blazing like melted chocolate.

He had made me feel safe that night. Somehow vulnerable and safe at the same time. Like his eyes could melt the cold blue ice inside my eyes…and for once I wanted him to.

But that night was long over. The kiss was so different the last time. It was still unbelievably good but this time I knew it had to end. I knew we weren't going to stay like that forever, locked in our world where the real world didn't exist.

"What am I gonna do?" I moaned, putting my head in my hands and groaning.

"Accept the sandwich, first of all," Carly laughed, walking into my room. She was carrying a plate with a ham sandwich on it. My favorite. But she knew that.

"Thanks, Carls," I said, taking the plate. But I couldn't force myself to eat it. My stomach was twisted in knots like pretzels. God, was this what missing a boy did to you? How was I ever going to eat again?

Love is just not worth giving up my appetite.

"I ruined everything," I whispered, sinking into a chair. "Freddie hates me now."

Carly frowns. "Isn't that what you wanted? You made it pretty clear you were over him before he went back to LA."

"You heard that, huh?"

"You weren't exactly quite, Sam. And I might have been eavesdropping just a little."

"A little?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "Come on. I know you better than that, Carly."

Carly smiled guiltily. "Okay, so we were listening to every word."

"We?"

"Yep!" Melanie popped her head into my room. "What? Did you think I was gonna miss that confrontation between you and _Freddie Benson_? I was tired of watching all the action on a TV screen." She flops down on my bed and grins at me. "So are you going back or what?"

My jaw dropped. "How do you know about that? It was top secret!"

Melanie and Carly snickered. "Well, James Bond, maybe you should get a better password than Meatballs."

"Or maybe I should get a better sister who won't read my emails!" I snapped. "You weren't supposed to read that, Mel. I don't want anyone to influence my decision.

Melanie hopped up and put her hands on her hips. "See? This is _why _I read that email! If it weren't for us you would never have gone on the show in the first place. You need us controlling your life every now and then."

I rolled my eyes at her and threw a pillow at her head, but she ducked just in time. "Gosh, I should be so grateful," I said sarcastically. "Do I need to remind you that _you _are also the only reason I have to make this decision now? I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

Carly, who had been quietly eating my sandwich, swallows and said, "You broke up with Freddie because he was still under contract with the show and you weren't anymore. But now you can go back!"

"And do what?" I asked. "Throw myself at him until he decides I'm not good enough and I get sent home on live television? Yeah, that really sounds like fun. Maybe I'll become a vegetarian too."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Melanie sighed. "We just want you to make sure this is what you want before you ruin this. You might actually be _happy _with him. You could have a future with him, Sam. Just give him a chance."

"I gave him a chance," I argued. "And he wasted it on some other girls! Girls who are way more sexy than I will ever be. What guy wouldn't want that? It was a fantasy to think for one second he would want _me_! He was never going to choose me. I know that now."

Reality is a bitch sometimes.

**X**

"She declined the offer," Missy told Freddie. They were standing in her office reading the email Sam had just sent. "I'm sorry, Freddie."

"She's really not coming back?" Freddie said the words slowly. He didn't like how they sounded. Depressing. Hopeless. Over. "I thought she would."

"Me too," Missy admitted. "It's a shame. She really boosted our ratings."

Freddie glared at her angrily. "Is that all you care about? Ratings? This is supposed to be about love!"

Missy laughed and shook her head. "No, Freddie, it's a reality show. Hardly anything about it is real. But if you manage to actually fall in love…that's just a bonus."

"So it doesn't matter who I choose to spend the rest of my life with?" Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was he the only one who believed in finding true love?

"Don't worry," Missy assured him. "If it doesn't work out, you can get a divorce and return next season. There are plenty of single girls out there dying to be Mrs. Benson."

"And one girl who isn't," Freddie muttered, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Sam's face kept popping up in his mind.

Missy frowned. "Freddie…"

"No, forget it," Freddie snapped. "Let's just go get this elimination over with. I can't wait for this whole contest to end." He turned and stormed out of Missy's office.

**X**

**From: FredwardBenson **

**To: SamluvzHam**

**Subject: READ THIS! **

You'll probably delete this before you read it, but just in case you don't…

It's not the same without you. This show was a terrible idea. I honestly can't blame you for wanting to stay as far away as possible. Or maybe it was me you are avoiding. I still can't blame you. I deserve it.

We're down to the last five girls. I'm going to send two home tomorrow night. I'm not sure who I want to stay anymore. It was so much easier when you were here. You were always my first choice even if you were always called last.

You were right about this show being fake. _Reality _TV? What a joke. The only real thing was you. I'm sure of that.

I love you, Sam. I haven't said that enough. You don't let people in to see the real you. I have to scratch and claw my way to every layer of you. It's hard work. But I realized I don't want the easy way. I want you to challenge me every day. That's how I know this is all real. And it _is _right, Sam.

I love you. You don't want to believe that, but it's true. I love you. Come back to me.

-Freddie.

**A/N: I'm BAAAAAACCCKKK! Does anyone still remember this story? ;) **

**I lost inspiration for this story, but I've decided to finish it. This is not the last chapter. I'll update soon! **

**Since you waited so long for me to update, the next chapter will reveal what you have all been waiting for: *Drumroll* Freddie's choice! Yes, we will discover who Freddie chooses to be his wife. Do you still have hope Sam will change her mind? Do you think she'll come back? I wanna know! **

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
